Red in Art (ADOPTED)
by IsisAkuma
Summary: What happens when A new art teacher comes to Allens School, and what secrets does he hide? Warning! Vamp Kanda and teacher x student... if you consider that XD M for latter chapters. BASED OFF A ROLEPLAY. AUTHORS: Only5EvenInHeight and Yullen22490! (NEW AUTHOR STORY ADOPTED BY ME! IsisAkuma)
1. Chapter 1

Hello MY WONDERFUL FANS! So i just adopted a story and this is it The first 8 and half of 9 are all written by **Yullen22490** and **Only5EvenInHeight. **I adopted this story so I could continue there genius! The next 8 and a half chapters are copy and pasted from the original story then it will become written by me but in every chapter i will give them the credit because without them this story would not be continued! ENJOY AND DON'T WORRY I WILL STILL WORK ON MY OTHER 2 STORY'S SO ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO LOOK AT **Yullen22490 **and **Only5EvenInHeight **'s profiles and other story's!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Well here is a new story xD except this has not one, but 2 AUTHORS! We have decided to upload our replies to show you all the great RP were doing!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN DGM! FOR IF WE DID WE WOULD HAVE THE YULLEN PAIRING!**

**AUTHORS: Only5EvenInHeight and Yullen22490**

**On with the show!**

Allen sighed as he closed his locker, making sure he had everything for his next class, which was art. He heard that there was a new teacher there teaching and from the rumors going around the school, he looked like he recently graduated. He adjusted his backpack as he walked down the hall to his art class.

Sitting at his desk, Kanda watched as the student's pile in, casually talking to a friend or texting on the phone. Kanda fixed his glasses on his face and leaned back in the chair. He looked at the clock on the wall. 'Five minutes until class starts.' He thought.

Allen walked in and sat down at his desk which was in the front row. When he sat down and got his supplies ready he looked over to see what the new teacher looked like.

Kanda stood up once the last student was in and the bell rang. Walking over towards the door, he closed it and walked back to his desk. Looking over his students he frowned. "Getting straight to the point, I am not your friend, I am not here to hold your hand, you are old enough, work will be done on time I will not accept late work under any circumstance. I want you all to understand that there will be no phones, music, or another device allowed in my room, so turn it off, place it in your bag or I will take it and you will not get it back until the end of the day. Do I make myself clear."

The class nodded, putting their electronics away. Allen was suprised at the new teaches attitude and sighed, looking down at his sketch pad and began to draw, not wanting to hear the rules he already knew.

Kanda looked over the class. Nodding in what seemed like satisfaction he walked to the bored. He looked over at the class. "For your first assignment I want you to draw what you most desire." He explained. Sitting down at his desk and looked at the white haired male who was already working. "It is due at the end of class."

The class groaned and began to draw. Allen didn't even listen and was drawing a picture of him with other people. Allen wasn't the popular one at school, he was the outcast everyone picked fun of. He didn't have any friends and what he yearned most was companionship. He could hear some kids whispering about him and he sighed.

Kanda remained silent as he listened to the students talk. Hearing the sound of the a phone sliding open. He stood up and walked towards he female student, she was exposing herself and wearing to much make up for her own good. Ripping the phone from the girls hand he walked to his desk and place it in the drawer and locked it. He sat back down. Ignoring the females complaint.

Allen sighed and set his pencil down, looking at the final product. He smiled, satisfied with his work and picked it up, walking over to kandas desk and had his cheerful front up, "do I turn this into you?"

Kanda lifted his head. Looking up into silver dust eyes, he froze for a moment. Breathing in he nodded. "Yes." He said and held out his hand for him to hand over the paper, Looking over at the male once again. "Since you are the first to finish, explain to me what you drew."

Allen handed him the paper and fidgeted nervously, "um…" he sighed and looked down. "it's companionship. The drawing is showing me with some people that care about me."

Looking at the male he nodded and placed it in the basket. "You may do as you please." Kanda explained and started back on the papers. He as getting dizzy by the scent of the boy.

Allen nodded and stayed standing, "is there anything I can do to help you?" usually if Allen had free time he would help the teachers, see if they had any errands they needed him to do and that kind of stuff.

Blue eyes stared at the white haired male. Standing up he walked to the back of the room and pulled out a small black box. "Moyashi. Come here and grab the blue folder on my desk."

Allen nodded and grabbed the blue folder, walking over to him and looks at the black box then him. He stood there waiting for further instruction.

Kanda looked handed him the box. "Cut out the names and placed them in the box, then I want you to place once name on my desk." Kanda explained and looked around the room and frowned. He needed to get this student away from him and soon.

Allen nodded, "when you say to put once name on the desk, does that mean a draw one?" he wanted to clear that up before working on the task given to him

Kanda nodded, sighing he looked at the teen with boredom. "What do you thing Moyashi." he said an walked towards his desk. He was told by the headmaster that he needed a TA for both of his classes. Since he was knew, he was told to get to know the school, where everything was at and how things go, what student was which and so on and so forth.

Allen nodded and sat back down at his desk, grabbing a pair of scissors and cut the names out, folding them in half and put them in the box. He shook the box and put his hand in, pulling out a folded piece of paper and walked back up, handing it to kanda. "This is the name I pulled. I do not know for I didn't look." he set the box on his desk. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kanda looked at the paper and frowned, he looked at the male. "Are you Allen Walker?" He asked, his mind begging not to be, but his mouth wished for it.

Allen blinked and nodded, "yes, I am Allen walker." he stood there waiting for further instruction, and wondering to himself why the art teacher looked discomfort able.

Kanda sighed and nodded he placed the box in the drawer. "The sister obsessed headmaster, wants me to have a TA since I am knew he wants someone to show me around, and guess who the TA is." Kanda said, he was fucked and he knew it.

"I'm guessing I am . When do I show you around?" Allen asked, unconsciously playing with the glove on his left hand as he felt like people were giving him glares.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Whenever you have time." He said shooed him off. "Get out of my sight and do something with yourself, I have papers to grade, if I need something I'll call for you."  
Clicking her tongue she licked the bloodied fingers and flicked her wrist. "Bitter, how disgusting." She pouted, her amethyst eyes glazed over with boredom. "God that was so unclean..." She muttered and looked down at the corpse before her. "I wonder if Kanda is having a better time...he must he is always around those useless creatures." Lenalee sighed and walked from the warehouse. She dragged the body from the room and to the pile to burn along with the other bodies that covered the pit. Kanda, Lavi, and herself had a mighty feast the night before. Killing and drinking to the heart's content. But sadly all things must come to an end. Day break had come and Kanda needed to get too work so that it would get the hunters off their backs and under the radar. Her brother would be proud at the fact that she has remained alive for so long.  
Kanda rubbed his eyes, he had been grading these English papers for some time and it was giving him a head behind the eyes. Placing the red stained page in a pile he grabbed another one and began to work. He had not forgotten about the other students in the room. He could hear them, even the button smashing on their phones and playing the DS or PSP while they should be working on the assessment that was at least ten points of their grade.

Allen sighed and sat back down at his desk. He looked out of the window and was spacing off when a paper ball fell on his desk. He grabbed it and slowly opened it, showing messages to him saying that he was a freak and needed to leave there school. He sighed and tucked the paper away, thinking back to last week, when master cross told him he was leaving and wouldn't be back in about a year.

Kanda saw the ball being thrown to the Moyashi he sat up walked over towards the Moyashi and tapped on his desk. "Hand over the note." He said and looked at the other teens who were smirking; he turned his head and looked at them. "I'll be coming after you next." He said and turned around and grabbed a females and pulled the cell phone out of her hand and held onto it. Turning back to the Moyashi he sighed. He wanted this room clean. If forced was necessary he was going to use it.  
Lavi looked over the wall from the other side of the school he was watched Kanda. "Wow, he found him faster than I expected, but I do wonder if he even remembers the Moyashi." He spoke to himself. After all it had been a few hundred years since the war with the Earl. It was a nasty fight, Allen had been lost alone with the rest of the Noah's and Kanda was badly damaged to the point where his body fixed itself completely. Lavi remembered when Kanda woke up a few weeks later, not even knowing who he was or where he was. All he knew was that something was missing and tears feel from his eyes. Lavi was the only person to witness the scene of the once strong man cry over a loss that he could not remember. The reason why Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda were still alive was because of the infection that it, when Krory had ate those pills/liquid turning him into a mindless machine and biting everyone. That was what the after affect was vampirism. Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi were the only survivors. There were completely normal for years though, but afterwards things got out of hand.  
Lenalee was the first to attack another for blood and it just happened to be some random Finder, which was when we knew that things were not going to be the same.

Allen sighed and handed the paper over to kanda, placing is head onto his desk, not wanting any trouble. He wondered to himself why he had a weird pang in his chest, it was a feeling he never really had before and yet it felt familiar to him. Recently he had been plagued with weird dreams: he didn't see them clearly because when he would wake up it would be a blur, not able to recognize it.

Kanda unwrapped the paper and read it over, looking at the white haired boy. "Sit up straight and quick being such a fucking weakling." Kanda whispered harshly to the boy. He looked at the other teens who was staring at them. "And you, get your bitch ass on the floor, mutts need to know their place." Kanda spoke with ice in his crisp words.

Allen did as he was told, looking out the window and not towards the class. A smartass kid raised his hand and said "I think you're talking to the wrong people, the mutt is right beside ya!" he said pointing to Allen, causing the class to giggle and smirk.

Kanda looked at female beside him, he knew that this women was spoiled and rich. He looked back at the teen. "And this is why you can't get laid." he said.

The class went oooooh as she got upset, mumbling under her breath and throwing a small fit. Allen couldn't help but smile at this, he felt happy inside as he watched her get upset by kandas remark. The bell rang and the kids filled out of the class. Allen stayed behind and looked at kanda, "when am I supposed to show you around ?" the name felt familiar on his lips when he said it, as if it held a great importance.

Kanda looked over the boy. "How about tomorrow before school?" Something told him to let the boy have a restful night before making him a TA.

Allen nodded and left the classroom, thinking to himself.

~Time skip~

Kanda sighed as he walked into his class room. Placing his bag on the desk. Opening the case he got out the graded potato papers and art work. Looking over some of them he grabbed Allen Walkers and looked out over. He had a feeling that the boy was in a lot more pain then he was letting on. Licking his lips he subconsciously wondered what the boys blood tastes like. Kanda was thinking a little sweet with a hint of something bitter.

Allen put everything in his locker and walked to the art class, sighing as he went and wondered why he had to show the teacher around, but he thought that was better than nothing. When he arrived at the art room door he knocked on it.

Kanda pulled from his thoughts and placed the papers in an organized pile and placed the case beside the oak wood desk. Very plain it was, but it was better than an old crappy one. "Come in." He called out, today his hair had been left down, most for the fact that Lavi had stolen all of his hair bands. His hair was much longer then before and his blue eyes shined with dark hues making him look angelic. His height was 6'3'', he looked even out. Long legs and torso. He was desired by many, both male and female. Sometime he would give into the temptation. But it felt wrong so he did not do it often.  
Lavi was at the warehouse, he was in his custom room, it looked fancy but welcoming. Laying on his bed he looked over the historic books that he had for the last hundred years, it was Allen and Kanda's old documents.  
Lenalee was still asleep, it was only six o clock in the morning after all, she was up all night hunting for food. She hated the idea of it, but she did what was needed. She got use to it after a few years of being a vampire. But that does not mean she likes to do it.

Allen walked inside and started at the man before him, thinking to himself he looked really handsome yet beautiful at the same time, no words could describe. Allen snapped out of his thoughts quickly and walked up to kanda, "I'm here to show you around ." He said respectfully and making sure he didn't do anything to upset the elder. He had a bandage on his right hand due to a plate breaking and cutting his hand that morning.

Kanda nodded and grabbed the keys to the room. "Alright, let's go Moyashi." He said. His tone crisp and layered with irritation, he hated having his hair down. It made people want to touch it. He had a very sensitive scalp. It was a turn on when people ran his fingers through his hair. So to keep people from touching it. He felt it up.

Allen nodded and sighed, walking out of the classroom, he really wanted to tell the teacher he wasn't short and tell him his real name but he knew he could get in trouble for that. "To your left coming up is the cafeteria." He sighed and pointed it out, looking back at kanda to make sure he was still there. He really wanted to feel his hair as well, seeing that it was sleek and beautiful.

Nodding his head, Kanda looks at the door. He makes a mental map in his mind as he walks with the Moyashi.

As he was showing and walking him around school he pulled out a pair of ear buds, putting one into his ear and hearing music as he showed kanda around, and at times he would play with the glove on his left hand.

Kanda watched the boy more than anything else. He was confused by the male and yet interested. He took a deep breath and his lungs burned with the intoxication scent. His fangs rippled from his gums, and he clamped his hand over his mouth so that it did not show. He needed to get out of there and fast. But he could not force himself to. He eyes turned blood red and cat like. Looking over at the Moyashi he grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him up towards the roof.

Allen followed, unable to pull his hand away he saw that the older male wasn't himself, "mr. Kanda, are you ok?" he asked worried. When he looked at his surrounding he realized they were going up to the roof of the school. "mr. Kanda, where are you taking me?"

Kicking the door open roughly he pulled in Allen. Slamming it behind him. He looked at Allen with wicked red eyes. He licked his thin lips and pinned the Moyashi to the wall.

Allen looked up at kanda fearfully, seeing the glowing red eyes and the look of hunger on his face, "Mr. Kanda please let me go!" he shouted, struggling in his grip, feeling it tighten as he struggled more.

Placing his hand over Allen's mouth, he pulled his head to the side and licked the underside of his neck, making the area numb. Slowly he bit his neck, drawing the blood from his puling skin. He eyes closed in bliss as the bitter sweet blood drained into his mouth. Filling him with an odd sense of warmth. Flashes passed through his mind. He could not tell what he was but the more he drank the more he knew of himself and the Moyashi.

Allen gasped as he felt blood seep from the wound in his neck, not feeling the fangs penetrating it. His eyes were wide with fear as he felt the blood leaving his body. As more and more blood left he began to get lightheaded and feel weak.

Kanda pulled back and licked his redden lips. A purr built up in his chest and throat as he lapped the dripping blood off the pale neck, savoring the taste as he applied his saliva to the wounds sealing the flesh back together.

Allen tried to look down at him, his breathing labored as he felt kanda lick at his wound. He didn't know what to believe, but he could feel his warm breath on his neck and that made him shiver for reasons even he didn't know, all he knew is he felt like he was going to pass out.

**Well i decided chappi one should end there xD the RP continues! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME BEFORE ITS TOO LATER!**

**REMINDER: THERE IS TWO AUTHORS, SO WHEN YOU REVIEW INCLUDE Only5EvenInHeight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Well here is a new story xD except this has not one, but 2 AUTHORS! We have decided to upload our replies to show you all the great RP were doing!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN DGM! FOR IF WE DID WE WOULD HAVE THE YULLEN PAIRING!**

**AUTHORS: Only5EvenInHeight and Yullen22490**

**NOT EDITED just copy pasted with the deletion of spaces -_-**

**On with the show!**

Kanda lifted the boy bridle style and walked back to the room. He picked up his case and called in. He was taking Allen with him to the werehouse.

Allen was passed out in the mans arms, not knowing what was going to happen

Kanda placed him in the back of the car and headed off towards his home.

Allen slowly woke up and looked around, seeing he was in a car he sat up and rubbed his head, "…oh god, where the hell am I?"

Kanda was on the highway when Allen woke. He heard the male, but remained silent, he wanted to know who his kid was, and he was going to get Lavi and Lenalee to answer him.

Allen looked around and saw kanda, memories of the incident not coming back yet, " ?"

Kanda scuffed and walked stopped. He parked the car outside the werehouse. Looking back at the Moyashi. "Get up and out."

Memories came back and his eyes widened in fear, doing as he said. He stepped out of the car, not breaking eye contact, "Mr. Kanda please let me go I won't tell anybody!"

Kanda looked at him as he stepped out of the car. He gripped the boy's wrist and walked inside the werehouse. "OI BAKA USAGI." He shouted in fury.  
Lavi blinked and walked out of his room with a book in hand, it was one on Allen Walker. "You called Yu-Chan~" He chirped he was going to tackle the male, but he saw Allen and froze. "Well well well, it seems Yu found his Moyahi~"

Allen looked at lavi like he was insane, "what do you mean lost? I was never lost! Please let me- why is my name on that book?" he saw the book that was in lavis hand, looking at them scared yet curious.

Lavi grinned like a mad man with a piece of candy he stole from a baby. "That is a secret~" He said and closed the book with his one hand. His green eye dance with charm. "Yu, why is Moyashi-chan with us?" He asked in an almost stressed tone.  
"Don't call me that!" He snapped. "And I brought him here, because I took his blood and images of the past appeared and he was in them!"

Allen looked at kanda questionly, "I'm sorry but I don't think I've ever met you." he wanted him to let go so he could go back to his life, well what little life he had. "can someone please explain to me what is going on?"

Lavi cooed at the boy. He walked over towards the boy and handed the book to him. "This is facts on you, your past like. Read it, live it, and love it."

Allen took the book slowly and flipped through it, skimming the pages. "… so apparently I was a exorcist that died." he asked, not believing the info in the books.

Lavi rolled his eyes and huffed. "Read the whole book from beginning middle end and you will understand fully."

Allen sat down and fully read it from beginning to end, taking a couple hours to read. When he finished he looked up at lavi and kanda, "…" he was lost at words and didn't know what to say, for this was too much to process all at once.

Kanda was having his usual fight with the red head rabbit. He was the only one left in the shadows.

"hey!" he shouted to get their attention. "so what happens to me now? I found out about my past life, but what does that have to do with me now?"

Lavi looked at Allen. "The Earl is back."

Kanda looked at them, he slipped away into Lavi's room and looked for the history on himself. Finding it on the bed he picked it up and walked out, reading it.

Allen sighed and made sure the glove was secure on his hand, "and what does that have to do with me? Just because in my last life I was the 'destroyer of time' dosent mean I am capable of fighting in this life!"

Lavi gripped his gloved hand and pulled it off. "This is your weapon, we can train you, and if you do not fight every last human on earth will die." Lavi explained. He was not trying to force Allen into it, he wants him to get the bigger picture.  
Kanda read over his past and was disgusted at what he found, he was not human. He was nothing but a fucking test tube.

Allen sighed and nodded, "fine, I will fight in this war. What all do I need to do in order to win this war?" he asked.

Lavi hummed and looked at him. "Don't die." He said and looked at Kanda who was reading the book. He flinched and ripped it away from him. "What the heck dont just take things from my room!"

Allen sighed and got up, walking up towards the door, "ok I will see you later."

Kanda looked at the white haired teen. "You should rest, I did take a lost of your blood."

Allen stopped at the entrance and looked back, "am I allowed to go home or do I have to stay here?"

Kanda looked at him. "Do you want to go home?

Allen nodded, "just drop me off at the park please." he didn't want them to see the conditions of the apartment he had to rent.

Kanda nodded and walked towards the car, his keys on hand. "Come one Moyashi!" He snapped. "Quit being so slow!"

"my names Allen! And I'm not slow bakanda!" he walked over to the car and got inside, buckling the passenger seat and crossed his arms, looking out of the window.

Kanda smirked at the bean. "Don't get to hot you might boil." He said coolly.

Allen glared over at him, "oh sure, like I'm totally calm about having my new art teacher suck my blood and drag me to a warehouse and be told I have to fight in a war that's not mine, nope, not mad at all." he grumbled out and looked at the dash of the car.

Kanda said nothing and drove off. "When you get home have juice and crackers, it will get more iron in your blood so that you don't get sick." He explained and got onto the highway.

"I don't have things like that. There too expensive," he said and played with the glove he put back on his hand.

Kanda stared at the Moyashi. In his head he cursed like a sailor. At that moment he decide one thing that he knew he would regret. He was bring the Moyashi to his house.

Allen watched the scenery outside of the car, not wanting to talk about anything. He notice the area became unfamiliar. "where are we going?"

Kanda said nothing, pressing a button ont he dash bored, his gate opened, parking in front of the overly large house. "Your staying here, now get the fuck out and inside you lazy ass bean."

Allen glared and got out of the car, "I would of been fine bakanda." he growled out as he walked inside, not wanting any problems.

Kanda placed his head on the steering wheel. "What am I doing, I barely know him and I am doing all this...this is way to fast even for me..." He whispered and sighed, lifting himself from the car. He walked to the house door and walked in. "Rooms are on the third floor, pick anyone you want, just not the one with the black door, thats my room."

Allen didn't reply and walked upstairs, going into the room with the white door. He sighed and fell onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and curls into a ball, trying to hold back tears.

Kanda che'd and walked into the kitchen and got the juice and crackers. Since he has lived, his personality have changed a lot. Going to the top, he lifted his head slightly and sniffed the air and went to the white room and knocked.

Allen turned so his back was facing the door, "what do you want?" he said loud enough for him to hear, wiping away the tears quickly.

Kanda walked into the room and saw Allen. He walked over and placed the small plate and cup on the night stand. He looked over at the beansprout and saw the redness. He sighed and placed his head on the the white haired teens head. "No need to cry, your safe and welll fuck..." He said while blushing deeply. He was not good at this kind of thing. "Just don't cry, welll umm...if you do...find me...I'll be there for you...to umm...well lean on...

Allen looked over at him and gave him a small smile, "you know, you are nicer than I thought." he sat up in the bed and leaned against the headboard, giving him room to sit down at the side.

Kanda sat down and pulled his head down. "Tell the rabbit and I will skin you." He said and crossed his legs. His tone was softer and not as gruff.

Allen chuckled lightly, seeing someone was acually talking to him and this made him really happy since people usually avoided him, "I won't tell ." he picked up the juice and began to take tiny sips.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Don't call me mister it makes me feel old...I may be over a hundred but I don't want to feel like it." He scoffed and looked over the white haired male and placed his hands in the silver locks and played with the ends. He was curious about them and wanted to see what it was about. He liked how soft it was. He read somewhere in the book that he had allowed Allen it play with his hair and tease him. Kanda wanted to know what kind of person he was back than, once he woke up from dying he had no idea who he was or what. All he knew was that he was empty.

"ok, what would you like me to call you?" his smile increased as he unconciously leaned into his touch. He read that he had a lover but it never said who it acually was. He didn't know why but this felt right to him. He looked at kandas hair that was over his shoulder and he decided to reach his hand out, feeling the silky locks.

Kanda hummed. "Anything but old man and mister." He said and felt his hair being touched. He closed his eyes and melted. His scalp was sensitive and it always made him fall asleep. He loved being petted.

Allen was suprised at how soft his hair was, so he kept stroaking it, feeling the other relax. To him this felt all familiar, "…did I ever do this with you in my past life?"

Kanda placed his head in Allen's lap. "I don't know, I can't remember anything from then. All I remember was that I woke up in a hospital, they said I died and that I was not suppose to wake ever again." Kanda whispered and sighed in bliss. "I could not remember my name, who I was, where I was, or how empty I was, I have not heard of you until yesterday..." He explained. He was goo in Allen's arms.

Allen nodded and kept playing with his hair, processing the information he was getting from kanda. "so what as it been like, being a vampire?" he had done some wondering himself, and thought back to when he drank from him, and a little voice in the back of his head told him he liked every second of it. He shook his head and focused on kanda.

Kanda opened hazy blue eyes and looked at him. "The first time is painful, having your teeth fall out and replaced with stronger ones, and the first time you drink blood, it is like getting drunk and throwing it back up." He explained. "Over all being a vampire is pretty good." He said. "But I wish I was human again, I would like to have a heart beat...to feel warm."

Allen didn't know what he was doing, but he pulled kanda into a hug, there chests together and giving him some of his warmth, "the thumping you feel is what it's like to have a beating heart, and the warmth you feel is what it's like to have warmth." he didn't know what took over him at the time but felt the need to do this, his heart beating hard and felt like it was going to jump out of his ribcase.

Kanda felt the heat and the beating, he curled up against the chest and arms. He felt safe and so relaxed against the male.

Allen blushed as the male curled up against him, not having ever been so intimate with another being before he didn't really know what to do. He felt that kanda needed this and began to stroke his hair again, feeling like he had done this before.

Kanda ended up falling asleep in the teens embrace.

Allen stayed still, not knowing what to do. He Leaned his head back and looked up at the celeing.

**timeskip~**

It was early morning and Allen was asleep, his neck exposed and kanda currled up to him still.

Kanda woke up and yawned, he rubbed his face and looked up. He saw Allen and the exposed neck. He purred and leaned up and started to lick at the neck.

Allen moaned lightly in his sleep, not aware of what was was happening.

Kanda nipped the the neck, trying to find a soft spot to bite. His blood lust was screaming at him. He growled softly and scraped his teeth against the flesh.

Allen slowly woke up when he felt teeth at his neck. He tensed up slightly, preparing himself for what was to come.

Kanda breathed over his skin. He panted and pulled back slightly once he saw that Allen was awake. He stared at him with glowing red eyes. He was asking him if he could feed.

Allen looked at him and nodded, leaning his head to the side letting him have access to his neck

Kanda purred and licked the soft flesh spot, he numbed the area and sank his teeth in. Once blood flowed into his mouth he closed his eyes in bliss. He pulled his fangs out and just sucked.

Allen gripped his back and felt his blood flowing out, letting him drink and groaned, feeling pleasure for some odd reason.

Kanda held him close, not letting him move. Once getting his fill, he pulled back and healed the wounds. He nuzzled the neck, he loved the taste. He cleaned his lips.

Allen stayed close to him, eyes hazes over as he felt him lick his wound and shivered slightly.

Kanda finished cleaning the lad. Pulling back slightly he looks at the teens face and eyes. He grunted and placed the Moyashi on the bed. He did not want to make the boy sick. He had taken a lot more blood then he should have. "Rest I am going to be right back, back I am going to get some blood packets." he explained.

Allen nodded slowly and closed his eyes, falling asleep and curled up into the blankets.

Kanda pulled from Allen, and placed his feet on the bed. Placing his feet on the ground he stood up, his fall falling behind him. He looked over Allen and saw that he was still in his jeans. Knowing it was unhealthy, he takes them off him, as well as his socks. Kanda covers the male in the black satin sheets and walks out off the room. He closes the door behind him and heads towards the red room. Taking his hand, he placed it on a scanner and watched the door active and open. Looking at the door you would never realized that this door was really made from steel and microfiber. Opening the door he walked into the room, the room was cold. Going towards the back he picked up blood type O. Going to Allen's room he walked into the the closet and pulled out and IV rack. Connecting the blood bag and he placed it by Allen's bed and in the needle inside his arm. Placing medical tape over the needle and onto the skin so that the needle would not slip from the skin when he moved. Sighing he looked over the sleeping teen. He grabbed the crackers and glass. Taking them to the kitchen and in the skin and dishwasher.

Allen moaned in his sleep as images of his last death came up in his head, he began to sweat and when they got too graphic his eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed, panting and trying to catch his breath. He looked around and saw the I.V in him. He sighed and leaned against the headboard, looking at the celeing and trying to get those images out of his head.

Kanda sighed and walked out to the mail box and got the mail. Looking through them he saw that he had a few bills. Che'd and headed back inside. He through away the new's paper and junk mail. Placing the bills on the counter he grabbed his iphone and paid them then. Throwing the bills in his files he walked to Allen's room. To check up on him.

Allen wiped off the sweat that was on his forehead and groaned, putting a arm over his eyes. He thought about his school work and if there was anybody at the school that acually missed him. He heard footsteps walking down the hallway and looked at the door.

Kanda walked into the room with some juice and soup.

Allen watched as he walked in with the juice and soup.

Kanda placed the bowl on the night stand and looked at him. Blinking he blushed and walked out stiffly.

Allen looked at the door with his head tilted to the side, not knowing why the man was acting like that. He looked at the bowl of soap and his stomach growled, so he picked it up and began to eat it, wishing for kanda to be in there with him.

Kanda leaned against the closed door and heaved in air and out. He felt light headed. When he saw the sweat on Allen, it made him feel all fuzzy. He fixed himself and walked to the bedroom and looked at Allen who was eating. He pulled a chair to the bed and sat down in it and watched him. He placed his head on the folded arms and watched Allen with interest.

Allen was eating the soup, and he had to admit it was one of the best bowls he had ever had. He didn't even realize kanda had walked in and now was watching him. When he finished he hummed and put the bowl down, looking over and seeing kanda and smiled, "hello kanda."

Kanda grunted and looked away from the teen. "Enjoy the food Moyashi?" He asked with small pink tint on his face.

Allen nodded and smiled, "yes it was some of the best soup i've ever had!" he looked at kanda and sighed, "…do you happen to know how we acted towards each other in my past life? I know you said you woke up not remembering anything but when you read your book… did it say anything?" Allen wanted to confront kanda about it because everytime he saw him he would have abweird feeling in his chest, and he wanted to know what that feeling was.

Kanda looked at the male he sighed and shook his head. "I do not know, I only got to the part about me marrying Alma."

Allen felt a pang go through his chest and he nodded, grabbing the juice and began to take slow sips, staying silent.

Kanda sighed. "I don't even know who Alma is so I deem it unimportant, all I want to know is who you are to me." Kanda explained honestly. He at this moment could care less about Alma he just wanted to know about Allen.

Allen looked up at him and told kanda all about what he read in the book, including the lover part, saying that was left unknown.

Kanda listened to the boy talk, he pulled the boy into a kiss. It was a sudden urge, so he fed it and did it. The kiss was a lot better than the blood.

Allen was suprised and was about to push away when his body responded by moving closer, wrapping his arms around him and kissing back.

Kanda pushed him on the bed and wrapped his arms around the male, holding him closer.

Allen kept kissing him, pulling him down with him.

After a little while he pulled away for some air. He got more flashes from the past, it was a lot more clearer than before. He saw Allen below him panting with a flushed expression and naked. He then saw them under a sky, on a roof somewhere curled up in a blanket with Allen in his lap watching the star's, and the last one where Allen laid on the group bloody and dead with Earl beside him dead as well. Kanda brushed Allen's stay hair from his face and cupped it.

Allen leaned into his touch as memories flashed across his eyes as well, looking up at him a few tears fell from his face, "k-kanda!"

Kanda stared at him with concerned eyes. "Moyashi?" He asked, wiping the tears away. "Are you alright Moyashi?" His tone was soft. 'Was that too much?' He thought.

Allen leaned up and hugged him, holding him close, "I-I remember, we loved each other!" he leaned back enough so he could make eye contact.

Kanda blinked and stared at him. "Everything?" He asked unsure.

Allen shook his head, "not everything, but I remember most of the time we shared."

Kanda nodded and smiled, it looked a little awkward on him since he was no used to smiling. But you could tell it was his. He placed his head down on Allens chest listening to the beats. "I remember as well. Not as much only bits and pieces."

"so why did you marry Alma back then?" hurt was laced into his voice as he stroaked his hair.

Kanda looked at him. "It was before you were born, back when I was a general." he explained, then he went into details about his life before and then when he was 'born' in the test tube.

"So technically I am not even a human."

Allen nodded as he listened to kanda tell his story. When he was done he looked down at him, "do you have feelings?"

Kanda looked at him confused. "Of course I do."

Allen smiled down at him, "then Technically you are part human~ everybody feels. Just because you were a test tube baby dosent mean that you weren't human." Allen comforted him as he talked.

Kanda looked at him and closed his eyes he sighed softly. "If that is what you say than I will believe those words." He whispered softly. "Only because you think so and that is enough..." He said. 'At least for the moment.'

Allen out both of his hands onto his cheeks as looked at him, "thank you" he leaned in and kissed him.

Kanda gave him that smile and kissed him back, closing his eyes and rolling them over so that Allen was on top. The reason he put Allen on top was so that he could sink into the bed without hurting the boy.

Allen continued to kiss him, gripping onto the mans shirt. He was straddling his hips as he kissed him passionatly on the lips.

Kanda held him by the waist, playing with the hem of the shirt. He moaned into the kiss. He licked the bottom of Allen's lips wanting in.

Allen let him have access, opening his mouth to let him in. He trailed his hands down his chest and back up, enjoying the moment.

Kanda entered slowly, and mapped the moist cave. He wrapped his tongue around his and pulled Allen into his mouth

Allen moaned into the kiss as he felt around his lovers mouth, licks his tounge and lightly grinds down onto their erections.

Gasping Kanda arched a little, he pulled him closer. His eyes open with a hazy pleasure.

Allen flipped them over so kanda was on top, giving him control.

Kanda pressed down into him. Rolling his hips sharply. He made sure to be to slow and hard as possible when rolling his hips.

Allen gasped into the kiss and arched up, grinding his hips back up so he could have some of that sweet friction.

Kanda purred into the kiss, he pushed his hips down so that the male could not grind into him. "Moyashi...don't...if you do I won't be able to stop myself."

Allen was already too lost in pleasure. He looked up at kanda with lust filled eyes and put a hand onto his cheek, "…please…take me."

Kanda bit his lip, unsure he he should. Sighing he bent down and kissed the boy's neck, taking his shirt off as he did. He placed his icy hands on the boy's sides, playing with them as he attacked the neck and collar bone.

Allen shivered and moaned underneath him, feeling his cool hands tease his sides and the nips at his neck sent shivers down his spine. He moved his head so his lover could have more access.

Kanda purred and lifted him up and peeled the shirt from him and threw it in the ground. He then took out the IV and pushed it away so that it would not get on the bed. Be licked the blood off his arm that dipped from the IV. Kissing lower on his stomach he stopped at the navel and licked around it, slowly biting a sucking leaving a mark along his skin. Over the years he had learned the pleasure stops of both male and female. The navel and stomach was one of them. Stopping at the waist band of the boxers he looked up asking for permission to go farther.

Allen shivered as he felt his shirt being pulled off, moaning his name as he felt kanda lick the blood and lower. He saw stars when he licked that sensitive spot on his stomach, moaning loudly and arching his back. When he was able to come back to part of his senses he noticed kanda was waiting for permission to continue. He nodded, giving him the sign to continue.

Kanda pulled the boxers off his body, pulling back he smirked. "Cute."

Allens face was already flushed, but if it could get darker it would. He looked up at kanda, waiting for him.

Kanda dragged his fingers down his stomach and stopped at his member, gripping it he started to pumped it, teasingly he would press his thumb to the slit and press on it slightly.

Allen kept on letting out sounds of pleasure as his member got pumped, everytime the slit got touched he would buck his hips up to further the contact.

Kanda pushed his had down to the hilt and leaned over, licking the tip he pulled it into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around it.

Allens head filled with intense pleasure, enjoying the attention his head of his member was getting and wanted more. His hands moved down and entangled themselves into his hair, feeling a pressure build up in his lower abdomen.

Deep throating the boy, he sucked and licked up and down. His fangs scrapped against the vein. Pulling back he sucked on the vein of the member. Another good spot on the body as well as the head.

Allens senses were going out of control as he felt him deep throat him and get his sensitive spots, the heat increasing as well as his grip he gave his lover a warning, "ha! K-kanda! I-I'm gonna cum!" after he said that he came into his mouth

Kanda opened his mouth and drank his fluids he licked his lips and looked at the panting boy. He pushed up and laid beside him, pulling him to his chest and wrapping the blankets around him. "Feeling better?"

Allen nodded and curlled up to him, feeling the coolness of his body and the warmth of the blankets.

Kanda ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the scalp. He closed his eyes in contentment and cuddled the white haired boy to him. He enjoyed the warmth that Allen provided.

he hummed in content as he slowly fell asleep next to his lover, holding him close and not letting him go.

Kanda made sure that the boy was covered. Looking out the window he saw that it was close to the afternoon. Not that he cared a small nap should be fine. Getting under the covers himself he placed the blood on his chest and held him there as he feel asleep.

**Well i decided chappi one should end there xD the RP continues! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME BEFORE ITS TOO LATER!**

**REMINDER: THERE IS TWO AUTHORS, SO WHEN YOU REVIEW INCLUDE Only5EvenInHeight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Well here is a new story xD except this has not one, but 2 AUTHORS! We have decided to upload our replies to show you all the great RP were doing!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN DGM! FOR IF WE DID WE WOULD HAVE THE YULLEN PAIRING!**

**AUTHORS: Only5EvenInHeight and Yullen22490**

**NOT EDITED just copy pasted with the deletion of spaces -_-**

**On with the show!**

Allen groaned lightly and opened his eyes, looking around and seeing the man underneath his memories came up of the previous events, causing him to blush deeply,.

Kanda opened his eyes and looked up at Allen. "Good afternoon Moyashi." He said and smirked at the blush. 'Cute'

Allen smiled down at him, still having the blush on his face, "good afternoon to you too kanda." he put his hands into the mans hair and played with it, "…you know we need to go to school tomorrow."

Kanda hid his face and buried his face in the crook of Allen's neck and groaned. "No...I want to stay here and cuddles..." He mumbled. Yes the cold hearted samurai is now a softie for a Moyashi. Most due to the fact he has no true idea who he was and was just going on what he wanted to do.

Allen chuckled, "kanda that tickles! And I'm not saying right now, but tomorrow so the teachers and students don't get suspicious." he didn't know what would happen if they were gone from school too long, he didn't want the wrong people to get involved into their buisness.

Kanda sighed and pulled back, sitting up, he placed Allen in his lips, sitting sideways. Saying nothing, he just, placed his head on Allen's and wrapped his arms around his waist. His face clenched to his normal scowl.

Allen smilled and snuggled into his lovers chest, enjoying the scilence between the two.

After some time, Kanda unwrapped his arms from the males. "Take a bath you stink." He said and kissed the temple of the male. Walking out of the room with the bowl and cup. He headed down to the stares and into the large kitchen. Placing the dishes in the washer he started on dinner for the Moyashi and himself. It was going to be some roast with mash potatoes, carrots, biscuits with brown gravy

Allen nodded and got up, heading to the bathroom that's part of the room. He turned on the shower and got in, washing his body and thinking of kanda.

Kanda placed the frozen roast in the oven and turn it on low. "Five hours and it will be done." He turned and stared on the potatoes and carrots. Lavi barged into the house. "YU-CHAN~" He cried out in happiness.

Allen got out of the shower and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist and looking for a pair of clean clothes he could wear.

Lavi bounced into the kitchen he saw Kanda and blinked. "Your making food?" he asked, his tone was surprise. Kanda looked at him for a split second, then placed the chopped carrots in the pot and places it on the burner. He walks from the room and up the stairs. He going into his room, and dresser, he had forgotten that Allen has no clothes here. Going through his he walks to Allen's room withe the red head following him. "Oi, Moyashi, I got clothes."

Allen opened the door and smiled at kanda, only in a towel, "thank you kanda~" he looked over and saw lavi, blushing at the way he was dressed he walked into the room and closed the door, embarassed.

Kanda blinked and looked at his red headed rabbit. "Go away." he said and walked into the white room and shut the door behind him. Lavi pulled away that remsembled Kanda's. "Go away." He said mockingly. Going downstairs. Kanda looked at his, yes his moyashi and handed him the clothes. He as not pleased that another person had seen Allen naked.

Allen was still blushing when he took the clothes, he took off his towel and began to put his clothes on slowly, deep down he was smirking and knew he was teasing his lover.

Kanda stared at the boy, his eye twitched at seeing him in such a fashion. He turned his head to the side a light pink tint on his cheeks and nose.

Allen pulled up the boxers so they were on his mid hip, hanging low and showing all of his muscles and he grabbed the pants.

Kanda growled and walked over towards the male, spinning him around, he picked up the boy and pinned him against the wall, his legs wrapped around his waist. "Fucking tease." He hissed.

Allen mentally smirked and put on his innocent face, deep down enjoying being pinned like this, "what do you mean? I was only getting dressed…"

Kanda growled. His pupil silted and he hissed lightly at the male. "Bullshit." He breathed, his breath ghost of Allen's collar bone.

Allen shivered as he felt his breath go over his collar bone, closing his eyes and not looking up at kanda.

Kanda looked at him. "Open your eyes Moyashi." He demanded and his fangs slid out, sliding over the collar bone. Nearly ripping the flesh.

Allens eyes snaped open as he groaned at the the feeling of his fangs onto his skin, looking down at him.

Kanda smirked. He licked the flesh slightly in circles, reminding him of the events that took place in the bed early today.

Allens shivers increased as he he wrapped his arms around the mans shoulders, his breathing begining to sound more like small pants.

Kanda smirked, and pulled back. He placed he male on the ground gently. "Dinner will me ready in four hours." He said with a cheeky grin and walked out of the room.

it took Allen a moment to realize what happened, and when he did he smirked, getting up and got dressed quickly, walking out of the room and looking for kanda.

Kanda was in the living room talking with Lavi about the books and his past. He knew that Lavi was just trying to protect him. But he wanted to know, well needed to know.

Allen kept looking, not knowing where the living room is.

Kanda glared at the male before him and hissed. Soon he attacked the male with force, knocking him onto his back, biting his neck. Lavi shouted in pain and tried to get him off.

Allen heard the shout and ran into the living room, the only thing he saw was lavis head tilted and his eyes closed and kanda ontop of him. He stared at the scene for a minute and let it sink in. Then he said with a shakey voice holding back tears, "kanda?"

Kanda lifted his eyes, deadly red eyes glared at the white haired boy. He hissed at the male. Not reconizing him.

Lavi pinned him to the ground and to his face. "Allen RUN!" He said and as kicked off by the enraged dark haired male. He slowly he stood up and looked at the bean. Licking his lips he stared at him.

"NOW!" Lavi cried to Allen and attacked Kanda forcing him away from the white haired lad.

Allens eyes were wide with fear as he slowly backed up, running down the hallway and trying to find the exit to the house. He didn't have a good sense of direction and didn't remember the exit areas, so he just kept on running, fear and adrinalen going through his veins.

Kanda slashed sharp nails across Lavi's chest. Then his right foot slammed into the temple, knocking the dead male out for the time being. Lifted his head he closed his eyes and searched for Allen's scent. Walking after the boy he growled. His soon to me mate was running from him,and he did not like that one bit.

Allen kept running, not knowing where he was going, he looked out of a window and saw he wasn't even on the first floor anymore, he didn't even remember where he ran to. He stopped running to catch his breath, looking around and didn't see kanda.

Kanda could smell the boy, he was getting closer. He purred with most delight, licking his lips he walked the halls. "Arren~" He purred out, knowing the boy was closer.

Allens eyes widened in fear as he heard kanda call out to him. He couldn't tell which direction it was coming from so he opened the door nearest to him, which turned out to be a closet. He walked in quietly and closed the door quietly, waiting to either be caught or to be safe.

Kanda smirked at the sound of a click. Walking towards the end of a hall he turned to the side and opened the closet. Looking at the white haired boy he grinned like a mad man. "Moyashi..." He whispered softly. "Why did you run from me?" He asked and gripped the boy. Pulling him to his chest.

Allens eyes widened even more when the door opened, and when kanda pulled him towards him he burrows his face into his chest, "is it really you kanda?"

Kanda smirked. "Yes it is." He said and picked up the boy bridle style. His eyes brighter red, nearly glowing. He closed the door with his foot and left the hall, going to his room.

Allens eyes filled with tears of relief untill he saw his eyes, which were still red, "…kanda?" he said, he voice laced with fear.

Kanda walked to his room, opening the door with one hand and walked inside he walked over towards the bed and placed Allen on it gently. He smiled at the boy, it was a very soft smile. He patted the boy's head and walked towards the door and closed it. He locked it as well.

Allen didn't know what to feel at the moment. He was terrified that kanda was going to hurt him but he also felt happy that he was treating him so gently. He sat on the bed, not knowing what to do.

Kanda turned to face the boy, yes blazing. He walked towards the boy and placed his hand on his cheek. "Sorry to have frightened you, I wanted to protect you, I deemed that red head as unsafe. I did not want you to get hurt by him." He whispered and climb into the boy's lap, straddling it.

Allen nodded, leaning into his touch and hugging him, letting the tears flow, "y-you scared me kanda." he looked up at him, supised the elder was stradling him and didn't know what the man was planning.

Kanda saddened when he heard that he had scared Allen. "I am sorry." He said and stroked the boy's cheek. "I will never hurt you on purpose." He whispered to the boy. He pulled off him and sat down next to the male. Pull him into his lap and arms.

Allen nodded and stayed close to him, shivering and wanting to be as close as possible. He looked up at kanda, seeing his eyes were still red, "kanda, are you feeling ok?"

Kanda looked down at him, he frowned a little. "Fine, just not all there..."

"what do you mean? Is there anything I can do to help?" he wanted to help kanda in any way ge could, just as long as they could both be together.

Kanda looked at him, his eyes tender, he pulled the boy's chin up and laid kisses along his neck. "Maybe..."

Allen held onto him, closing his eyes and enjoying the affection his lover was giving him. When ge heard him speak he smiled, "what can I do?"

Kanda smiled. "Just sit with me..."

He nodded and sat there, letting the man hold him close. He inhaled his scent and that helped calm him down.

Kanda laid his head on Allen's shoulder and relaxed he purred softly as he inhaled the moyashi's sweet scent.

Allen smiled as he heard kandas noises of pleasment, he held onto his hand gently and unconciously tilted his head away from kanda, not knowing what exactly he was doing.

Kanda licked the side of Allen's neck, he numbed the area before biting in. Leaving a trail of blood as he bit it. Keeping his mouth on the two holes he sucked happily. He was not really hungry just wanted a light snack.

Allen grunted as he could feel some his blood getting sucked. He gripped onto kandas hand, not stopping him and let him feed.

Kanda pulled away from his love, and mended the flesh. He licked down his shoulder and back cleaning up his mess. "Thank you..." He whispered softly and fixed Moyashi. He kissed the ear and nuzzled the boy. "Mine...mine...all mine.." He whispered to the boy in a possessive tone. His eyes slowly dimmed going back to their normal blue shade.

Lavi woke up on the living room floor, grunting he lifted himself up and took off after Allen and Kanda's scent, he hoped that Moyashi-chan was safe from the horny bastard wannabe samurai.

Allen had fallen asleep with the samurai. When he was awake and heard kanda talking about him possesivly it sent shivers down his spine. When he looked over and saw that his eyes were back to normal he smiled, glad he could help him. That was when he fell asleep.

Kanda smiled at the boy, he placed him on the bed and covered him with a thin blanket that was just laid upon his bed like normal. He got up when he heard Lavi running towards them. He unlocked the door and opened it. Stepping outside the room he closed it and met the male half way, he did not want to wake Allen.

Lavi saw Kanda, a bit off blood on his shirt, rage swelled in his heart. "You sick fuck!" Lavi shouted and directed a punch at Kanda's cheek.

Kanda grabbed Lavi's wrist and slammed him into the ground pinning him there, on arm up in the air being held and the other pinned to his back. "Shut the fuck up, you useless piece of shit, the Moyashi is alive and well, yes I took his fucking blood, but he is fine. right know he is alseep, so if you would shut the fuck up and quit you fucking bitching you goddamn rabbit." He spat at the redhead. He was furious with the male. He was in his home, demanding things from him and he expected to be nice and comply. Yeah right. The only person he will listen to is his sweet little Moyashi.

Allen rolled over in his sleep, his face scrunched up in pain. He was having a nightmare about losing kanda by lavis hand, where they were fighting to the death. Tears streamed down his face as he kept on tossing and turning, sobbing in his sleep.

Lavi looked at him, his eyes slowly dimming. He forced himself out of his grip and bolted to Kanda's room to make sure that Kanda was telling the truth.

Kanda rolled his eyes and followed the redhead, a glared in his eyes that promised death if Allen was woken up by the rabbit.

Allen had tears streaming down his face as he slept, and kept mumblling over and over in his sleep, "kanda…don't die."

Lavi opened the door and walked over towards Allen and stared at him. He froze when Allen whispered for Kanda not to die.

Kanda walked ina few minutes later, his eyes looking over the sleeping Moyashi. Frowning he looked at Lavi. "Go home." He said, he was not kidding he wanted the man gone.

Lavi nodded numbly and headed out, he had no idea what was causing Allen to have those dreams. he just hoped that Allen was not dreaming of what really happened.

Allen gripped the sheets, pulling them closer to his body. His head started so shake back and forth as his whispers got louder.

Kanda crawled up onto the bed and laid right beside the boy, he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into a hug, holding him close. He whispered sweet nothings into the boys ear.

Allens whispers slowly died and he eventually stopped crying all together, moving back towards the man to get closer to him.

Kanda pulled the male closer to his chest, he continued with the sweet nothings to Allen. He used his thumb to brush away the tears. He kissed both eye lids. He hated to see Allen cry, it was heart shattered.

Allen hummed lightly in his sleep, his nightmare dissapearing and he began to dream again. While he was sleeping he leaned into his touch, and when kanda kissed his eyelids a smile came onto his face.

Kanda thought it was adorable that Allen leaned into his touches when he slept, it reminded him of a kitten. He smiled and nuzzled the boys head and closed his own eyes. He was not tired at all, he was more hyper than anything.

allens eyes slowly opened and looked up at kanda, gleaming from the fresh tears but a happiness behind it too.

Kanda was holding the boy close to his chest, a few inches apart so that Kanda could see his face. He opened his eyes and saw that Allen was awake a crying. He frowned when he saw that Allen was crying. "It's okay." He said and wiped his tears away.

Allen hugged him, happy that his nightmare was fake, that kanda was alright and here with him. He kissed up his neck and to his cheek, looking at him, "i'm glad your ok." he said while smiling.

Kanda shivered in delight when Allen kissed his neck. "Hai, I am fine."

Allen connected there foreheads together as he held the sides of his head. "is there anthing I can do to prevent what happened happen again." he didn't want to see kanda lose control again.

"No, it happens. It is not something that can be controlled, it is more animalistic than human. I am surprised that I did not take you."

"what so you mean by take me? And when will it happen again?" Allen asked as he looked at kanda straight in the eyes.

Kanda blinked. "When I am in that stage I am basically in heat." He looked rather awkward. "I will continue to be at the stage until I take another and mate with them." He explained. "I would have fucked you senseless."

Allen blushed at that comment and looked away, "so if you do find a mate will this disapear for a while?"

Kanda frowned. "I don't know, it might continue since it is just instincts." He said and his face lightened up and he looked at Allen. "Why do you ask?"

Allen blush deepened as he looked at him, "just curious." he said, not wanting kanda to find out his thoughts.

Kanda nodded and cuddled the boy for a bit, he pulled away and sat up, brushing his hair from his face he looked back down at Allen. He would love to see the Moyashi under him and being his mate. But mostly he just wanted to see him naked and wrapped around black satin sheets. All angelic like, he found himself day dreaming about a few scenes.

**Well i decided chappi one should end there xD the RP continues! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME BEFORE ITS TOO LATER!**

**REMINDER: THERE IS TWO AUTHORS, SO WHEN YOU REVIEW INCLUDE Only5EvenInHeight**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Well here is a new story xD except this has not one, but 2 AUTHORS! We have decided to upload our replies to show you all the great RP were doing!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN DGM! FOR IF WE DID WE WOULD HAVE THE YULLEN PAIRING!**

**AUTHORS: Only5EvenInHeight and Yullen22490**

**NOT EDITED just copy pasted with the deletion of spaces -_-**

**On with the show!**

Allen noticed kanda was spacing off and looked at him worried, "kanda?"

Kanda looked a Allen, still a little lost in his thoughts. "Hmmm?" He said, his eyes were hazed and they looked heavy.

Allen took his hand and brought it up to his face, hoping that will snap him out of his trance, "kanda, what's wrong?"

Snapping from his trance he took a deep breath and let it out. "hm, oh was lost in my thoughts." He explained and smiled at Allen. He knotted his fingers with Allen's red hand and pulled it to his mouth and kissed the wrist and the palm of the man. He liked the hand.

He blushed and smiled up at him, "I could tell~" he snuggled up to him and leaned up, capturing his lips into a gentle kiss.

Kanda leaned down and kissed him back just as gently. He held the boy closer.

He pulled back and smiled at him, "did that help clear your mind?"

Kanda looked at him, his body numb from the kiss. Making him feel drunk. "maybe...can I have another?

Allen chuckled and nodded, "of course you can~" he said as he leaned up, capturing his lips again.

Kanda placed him on the bed and pinned him there as they kissed. He kept himself up by his arms so that the Moyashi could breath with ease.

Allen closed his eyes and lost himself into the kiss, his body needing more.

Kanda purred, his eyes slowly turning it's lusty crimson, slowly glowing with need. He pulled back slightly from the kiss. "

Allen noticed this and looked up at him, seeing his eyes change into the red color.

"We need to stop..." He panted, he knew the boy was way to young and they barely knew each other, and he did not want to take the boy's innocence away.

Allen nodded, looking over at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning, "let's stop by getting up and going to school today."

Kanda panted and laid down beside the boy on the bed, his eyes close and an arm draped over his face. His shirt was lifted on his skin, exposing his lower stomach.

Allen looked at the erotic sight for a moment then stood up streaching, "do you have any clothes I could wear for school?"

Kanda groaned and stood slowly sat up, he walked to his closet and looked around. He threw pair of black pants at Allen with a white shirt that was a crisp button up. They belonged to an old 'friend' of his 'friend died of blood loss while having sex. Yes Kanda fucked a dead man...well he was alive when he fucked the man just dead at the end. Blood tasted so sinful during sex and it was like a drug. But at this moment he wanted nothing more than to have his way with the Moyashi and have him as his mate and so on and so forth. Getting out socks he handed them to him and a pair of laced up knee high boots. He looked at the shirt once more and took it back before handing him a better one that was slim and taunt. He handed the boy the shirt and walked over towards his bathroom and got a brush and some jell. He was going to style Allen up for school. He wanted the bastard mutts and sluts to see how sexy and hot his Moyashi can be. Grinning at the Moyashi he felt like a wicked old man for wanting to dress up Allen.

Allen looked at the clothes kanda gave him and noticed that they were slim fitting. Not aware of kandas plan he took off his pajamas and got into the clengy pants when he saw kanda walk in with a bottle of styling gel and the smile on kandas face. Aware of the evil gleam in his eyes Allen gulped and looked at kanda with slightly pleading eyes, "kanda, why are you grinning?"

Kanda chuckled and then his smiled turned sweeter than honey. "Oh nothing, just going to teach some mutts some lessons." He chirped and grabbed the boy and started on his hair. He was rather quick with it. He was proud of himself.

allens heart about stopped when he saw the smile on kandas face. Once he was done with his hair he carefully put te shirt on, not messing it up and grabbed the boots, putting them on as well. He looked in the mirror and his face paled, noticing how the clingy outfit made him look. He slowly looked over at kanda and took a shakey breath in, "isn't this a tad bit too much for school?"

Kanda smirked and shook his head. "No, not at all my little TA..." He purred and kissed his temple. He walked to the bathroom and dressed himself. He looked at himself in the mirror on saw the stubble. Scuffing he did a smooth shave and walked out and got into a suit, he pulled his hair into it's typical pony tail. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked looking at the teen and licking his lips.

Allen smiled and looked over a kanda, "sausage egg biscut~" he said and then noticed kanda licking his lips. He sighed and walked over, looking at kanda straight in the eyes and places his hands onto the elders shoulders, "are you hungry as well?"

Kanda smirked and kissed his lips softly. "Yes, but I am sure that you will keep me over..." He said and kissed him again. He pulled away. "Lets get you some food." He said and walked out from the room. He stopped and walked to the other room and grabbed a two packets of blood and walked to the kitchen and filled his mug with one packet and stuck it in the microwave as he bit into the other one. He had AB in his mouth, while the O got to a luke warm. He then started on Allen's breakfast and lunch.

Allen sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, not believing what he was seeing. The slim fitting shirt kanda gave him was a dark green while the tight pants and boots were black. He looked around the room real quick and was able to find a nice black long sleeve shirt, carefully taking off the short sleve green and putting the black long sleve on, which was also slim fitting. He put the green shirt over it and looked around somemore, finding a black glove he could wear over his left hand. Once his arm was completly covered he ran downstairs, knowing where he was going this time and walked into the kitched, smelling blood and food.

Kanda had placed the meal on the table there was a lot of food there for the Moyashi. He did not know why he made so much food, he just did. It seemed right. Sipping on the mug filled with blood he discarded the other in he Bioplastic bag and threw it in the trash. He sat at the table and looked at the time, he nodded, there was still an hour before they had to leave. Than thirty minutes for class to start. He frowned for a moment. "Moyashi, do you have a cell phone?" He asked.

Allen nodded and walked to his backpack whig happened to be in the kitchen, he grabbed out his phone and handed it to kanda, "here you go and thanks for the meal!" he said as he sat down and began to eat.

Kanda looked at the outdated phone, he hated it. Looking over at Allen. "Your getting a new one after school." He said. It was more of a statement that a question from Kanda. He wanted to spoil the boy with everything he can. Love, items, money, sex, just anything that will put a smile on the boy's face and make him feel loved. "Thank Clothes shopping and getting your shit from that so called house of yours." He finished his mug and licked his lips. Walking towards he sink he washed it out and placed it in the dish washer, putting soap in the washer he ran it.

Allens eyes widened at the news, he couldn't believe that someone was acually being nice and taking care of him like this. He smilled and put a arm over his eyes, letting the tears of joy get absorbed into the sleeve.

Kanda looked back at his bean. Sighing he walked over towards his lover and knelt down and pulled his arm away. "Don't hide from me Arren." He said with a firm tone. "I am here and wont leave so no more hiding." He said and stroked his reddening tears. "Your not alone anymore."

Allen nodded, overjoyed by the fact that he wasn't alone anymore, he had what he wanted right here. Before he started crying he finished the food. He leaned into his touch, letting the teats flow.

Kanda stay in his position. He was going to let the male finish his crying. "Once your done I want you to get your bag." He said and smiled softly at the boy.

He nodded again, letting the man know he heard him. After a while the tears stoped and he stood up, grabbing his bag and rubbing his eyes, drying the tears. His shoulders felt light and for the first time in a long time he felt true happiness. He smiled at kanda, "ok, I'm ready."

Kanda nodded and called the maids and had them clean the kitchen. Grabbing the keys to the car he pressed a button and unlocked the car. "Don't be slow Moyashi."

"my names Allen!" he said with a smile as he got inside the care quickly, buckling up.

Kanda smirked. "So the bean has a backbone." he purred and drove off towards the school. ]

Allen looked over at him, "of course I do." he smirked, and decided to tease him a bit, "in many ways."

Kanda twitched. "Flexible?" He hummed, enjoying the thought if his bean in naughty positions.

Allen mentally smirked, knowing he succeded, "of course! I used to be the best in my old gymastic class~"

Kanda smirked and gripped the stick shirt a little harder than normal. Licking his lips he went a little faster and got to the school early)

Allen got out of the car and streached, making sure his hair was still good, after all kanda did it for him.

Kanda walked to him and ran his fingers though his hair. "No matter what you do, the hair will stay in place that is until you wash it out with soap." He kissed the boy's temple and walked away, locking he car with a press of a button.

Allen nodded and followed, walking into the building with him, "can I hang out in you classroom untill I have to leave for class?"

Kanda nodded. "What do you think?" He asked his frown on his face. "Oh, and just because you are my lover does not mean you get it easy in my class Moyashi." He said and walked used his key to get in.

Allen smirked, "I knew that bakanda~" he said as he walked inside, setting the backpack down and sits down in the teachers chair, smirking at him.

Kanda rolls his eyes and che'd and placed his case on the table and got out the work he was going to hand out and the work he had graded. He pulled the Moyashi from his chair and sat down, placing him in his lap. And wrapped an arm around him. He used his free hand to play with the boy's hair.

Allen hummed in content and leaned into his touch, enjoying the feeling he was getting. He looked back at his lover and smiled, "I love you kanda."

Kanda smiled at the boy and kissed his head. "I love you more." He whispered softly and played with the ends of his hairs. He looked at the clock and saw that they did not have much time left together, he pulled Allen around and kissed his lips. Pulling him into a deeper one.

Allen moaned into the kiss, gripping onto his shirt as he kissed back deeply, shutting his eyes and enjoying the pleasure.

Pushing his tongue inside he mapped him out. He pulled the but closer in by his hair, gripping it softly, letting him now that he was in charge.

Allen let him do as he pleased, leaving whatever the elder wanted to do to him, kissing back and letting out small moans.

Kanda pulled back from the heated kiss. "You should get to your class, school is about to start." He said and kissed his lips once more. "Those kisses should hold you off for the day."

Allen nodded and stood up, grabbing his backpack and looking at his lover, "I'll see you in art mr,kanda~" he said teasengly and left the room.

Kanda purred and licked his lips and started to write on the board as to what the students had to do. He placed a basket on the desk and placed a sigh on it so that said all electronics on the basket.

Allen walked into art class, ignoring the stares and gaps at him and sat down at the desk nearest to the teachers.

Kanda looked at Allen and smirks. He looks at the teen from the other day. "Seems the so called mutt has a pedigree." He picked up the pile of papers and placed them on Allen's deck. "Pass these out for me."

Allen nodded and stood up, "yes ." having a smirking gleam in his eye he looked at kanda, only giving him that look then putting on his mask, passing the papers out. The older kid huffed in frustration, "what the hell does pedigree mean anyway?"

Kanda stared at the man with the most unsurprised look on his face. "There is a thing called the dictionary...oh wait, you probably have no idea what that even is or how to spell it." Kanda said smoothly.

The guy got angry but held his breath, not yelling. Allen finished passing out the papers and sat down, waiting to see what his kanda would do for today's lesson.

Kanda raised a brow. "So I am correct." He said smirking. He looked at Allen. He turned to his board. "Read what the board says, and get it done, if you don't I will send your electronics to the office." He threatened sweetly and sat in his chair and started on his own project.

The class groaned at the work on the board and began to draw, a few chatted. Allen didn't groan at the work but began to work on it, concentrated and putting in his greatest effort.

Kanda rolled his eyes at his students and watched Allen from the corner of his eyes before going back to his grading and little project. It was an image he had in his head for a while. It was a picture of Moyashi, it was when first met the boy this time.

A girl in the class that had a crush on kanda walked up to his desk, putting her hands on it and leaning down slightly so he could see her clevage, " I need help~" she looked at the drawing and smiled, "and who is that?"

Allen watched from the corner of his eye, a pit of jelesoy forming in his stomach. Oh how he wanted to punch the girl for even thinking about doing that to his kanda.

Kanda looked up at the women, his face showed utter boredom. "What do you need help with?" He asked, ignoring her question on who he was drawing.

"well I can't get the shape right~ I need your help. Can you show me?" she said the last two seductivly, hoping that would work.

Kanda looked at her. "Get your paper." He said and closed his art book and placed it beside him. He glanced at Allen for a split second.

Today

Allen was looking down at his papar, working and trying to ignore her. His grip on the pencil increased as she came back with the paper and made sure they were close together.

Today

Kanda looked at the paper. "Show me what you need help with." He said, he saw a few people some lines were out of place, over all it was a good drawing, he would give it a C or maybe a B.

"i cant get this persons leg to look right over here." he said as she leaned forward, pointing to the spot and showed he boobs more. Allen was about fed up with it, almost done with his art project

Kanda stared at the picture for a moment and grabbed his pencil and erased the leg and handed it to her. "The persons hips were completely wrong, now try." He said and looked at Allen, he could feel the boy was angry with him. But he did not understand why.

The girl nodded and sighed, disappointed her plan didnt work, "Ok, thank you ~" She said as she took the paper and sat down. Allen stood up, done with his psper and handed it to him, "Here you go ." He said as he held out the paper.

Kanda looked it over and looked at Allen, he flipped the paper over and wrote down the score and the letter A. "Good job." he said with a wink.

Allen blushed slightly and smiled at him, sitting down at his desk and waiting for the bell to ring, having nothing to do. A few of the kids looked over at Allen and whispered, "Hey, who did your hair?"

Kanda placed scores on the paper as students walked up towards him and handed them in. He was all caught up with the students in his other classes, all he needed to do was get this class. This was his last class for the day, then he had prep and then home. But he was going to stick around for Allen to get out. There were three more classes after this one.

**Well i decided chappi one should end there xD the RP continues! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME BEFORE ITS TOO LATER!**

**REMINDER: THERE IS TWO AUTHORS, SO WHEN YOU REVIEW INCLUDE Only5EvenInHeight**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Well here is a new story xD except this has not one, but 2 AUTHORS! We have decided to upload our replies to show you all the great RP were doing!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN DGM! FOR IF WE DID WE WOULD HAVE THE YULLEN PAIRING!**

**AUTHORS: Only5EvenInHeight and Yullen22490**

**NOT EDITED just copy pasted with the deletion of spaces -_-**

**On with the show!**

The bell rang and the students filled out. Some glared at kanda while others looked away, blushing and giggling with there friends. Allen was the last to leave, when he was about to step out he turned around and mouthed 'i love you' to kanda then walked out.

Kanda watched the boy leave his room. He sighed, rubbing his face he knew that he was going to be in big trouble with Allen when he came to the room for lunch. Taking out his work he started on the grading and placing the in the computer, some were C's B's and A's. He was proud of his students for not getting D's or F's in his class.

::time skip::

When it was time for lunch Allen dropped of everything at his locker, walking to the art room and seeing kanda he smiled, "hey kanda~"

Kanda looked at the male before him and smiled. "Hungry?" He asked. His tone teasing.

Allen blushed at the teasing tone but nodded, closing the door behind him he walked over and straddled kandas hips in the chair, wrapping his arms around his neck and conecting their foreheads, "I really didn't like that girl earlier, thinking she can try to claim you like that."

Kanda blinked not understanding what he meant, he wrapped his arms around his Moyashi's waist. "What do you mean?"

Allen sighed and looked down at him, "I don't know if you even realized it, but she was flirting with you, like a LOT."

Kanda blinked, slowly trying to understand what Allen was telling him. "Really?" He asked, he had no idea that is what was going on.

Allen could tell that kanda didn't know so he sighed, "you know the girl you helped earlier today in my class? Well she wanted you, BAD. She even tried showing you her… chest and you didn't even notice." he pulled kanda into a hug, wanting to be closer to the male.

Kanda blinked. He pulled the boy flush to his skin. "Sorry all I could think about was you at the time, and I could not figure out why you were so angry." He explained. He was never good at telling the body language. But when it came to Allen he could tell, to him it was like a slap in the face. But with others it was rather hard.

Allen smiled and hugged back, "you don't have to apologise, and I wasn't angry at you, but the girl. We should have lunch~" he captured his lips into a gentle kiss, both hands on his face.

Kanda purred and closed his eyes into the kiss, he rubbed Allen's back wanting the feel of the skin, but knew better not to in public. He hoped that no one would walk in on them. He pulled away slightly. "I have your bento." He said interrupting the kiss.

Allen rested his head onto the mans shoulder, smiling and nodded, "thank you~"

Kanda hummed and placed Allen on the desk. He went into his bag and pulled out a medium size box. He handed it to the boy with some chop sticks. He leaned against his chair. "Enjoy."

Allen hummed happily and opened it, digging into it, "it's delicious!" Allen noticed kanda wasn't eating, "kanda, are you hungry?"

"I am fine, I had my fill this morning." He explained and looked at the male on his desk. "If I need more, I'll come and get you. Since you only have two classes left I'll be fine until school ends, I have an extra extra bag in the trunk of the car."

Allen nodded and ate as he listened, finishing it up quickly, "ah! That was SO good! Thank you for the meal~" he said as he set the box with chopsticks down, looking at his lover from the desk.

Kanda smirks and pulls him into his lap and kisses his lips.

Allen curled up in his lap and kissed back, gripping onto his shirt so he could be closer to him.

All Kanda wanted to do was see his Moyashi under him. But he knew it was not the right time and neither of them were fully ready. Pulling back he looked at the clock and glared. "The bell is about to ring." He hissed and tightened his hold on Allen.

Allen looked at the clock sadly and then looked at kanda, smiling, "at least there's only a couple more periods left, after that I'm all yours." he said as he gave his lover a quick kiss.

Kanda catches his lips and smiles. "Don't worry, we will be spending the day together anyways so yes I do have you all day.:

The bell rang and Allen sighed, crawling off of his lover he looked over at him, "I love you and I'll see you after school." he said as he walked out of the classroom

::timeskip~::

Kanda waits by his care leaning against the passenger car. He held a cigarette in his hand and was exhaling the smoke.

Allen ran into the parking lot, looking for his lover. When he found him he smiled and ran over to him smiling, "kanda~" when he saw he was smoking he pouted, he took the cigarette and put it on the ground, stomping on it, "it's bad for your health, and when you smoke it makes your mouth taste bad, so a certain someone wouldn't want to kiss you~"

Kanda blinked and looked at the ground and he cigarette, he looked at Allen. "Fine...just let me finish my pack I only have two left."

Allen shook his head and smiled up at him, "you don't need them, if you need to get addicted to something get adictted to me~" as soon as Allen realized what he said he blushed deeply and hid his face into his hands.

Kanda stares and looks at the pack in his chest pocket, throws them on the ground and rips Allen's hands from his face and kisses him. He liked the idea of getting addicted to Allen.

Allen kissed back, leaning into his touch and closed his eyes, humming in approval, still having a blush on his face.

Kanda pulled back and looked at Allen. "I'll give you your punishment later once we get home." He whispered. He got into the front seat. "Get in we have shopping to do."

Allen blushed and nodded, getting into the car and buckling up, smiling up at him, heart full of joy, "I love you kanda." he held his hand.

Kanda nodded and drove off, holding Allen's hand as he did. "Have your key to your house?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Allen nodded and picked up his backpack, oppening the pocket and grabbing the key, "I warn you, it's not pretty." he said, afraid what kanda was going to think of him once he saw the appartment.

Kanda looked at him. "Does not matter your leaving the place to live with me anyways."

Allen smiled and nodded, happy to hear those words come out of his mouth, wiping away any doubt he had.

Kanda looks at him. "So where do you live?" He asked softly looking at the male beside him for a split second.

"802 west home ave." he said, slightly grimicing as he said it as saw the scenery out the window change from nice to crappy, unconciously squeesing his hand.

Kanda did not comment and stop in front of the house. "Better then my first house..." He said and stepped out out the car. It was true, Kanda had lived in much worse.

Allen didn't say anything and stepped out, walking up to the door and oppening it with the key. Once the door was opened he stepped inside, the interior looking worse than the exterior due to cross. "welcome to my house" Allen said with fake enthusiasm.

Kanda walked inside and looked around. He kinda liked it. It was stable just needed some wood, paint and love...okay the place was crappy. Kanda looked at Allen. "Get your stuff and lets go, I don't want you hear anymore. I can tell it is not a place were you feel safe."

Allen nodded and ran upstairs, grabbing a suitcase and stuffing it with his stuff. Once he was done he walked downstairs with everything he needed, "ready." he said, wanting to leave.

Kanda nodded and looked at him he walked out of the house and unlocked the car and looked back at Allen. He walked to his trunk and opened it up. "Put your things in here."

Allen nodded and put his things into the back trunk, walking back to the passenger side and buckling up, happy that he was finally leaving that hell hole.

Kanda drove off going towards the mall. He was going to get the Moyashi whatever he wanted. As he said before he was going to spoil his bean.

Allen watched in awe as they drove up to the mall, having never been in one he was amazed by the sight.

Kanda looked at the male. Parking the car, he looked at Allen. "Lets get going, get whatever you want." He said, slipping from the bed.

Lavi was at the warehouse with Lenalee. He was in his room, looking over the documents that he head written years ago. It was the true events of what happened between Allen and Kanda.

Allen stared in awe as he walked down a part of the mall, seeing all of the diffrent stores. "there's so many!"

Kanda nodded. "First lets start off with some clothes alright." He said and pulled him into some random clothes store. "Don't bitch about the price, I have enough money."

Allen nodded, looking around and automatically going for the black clothes, looking through and finiding a few slim fitting rocker shirts he liked as well as a few black skinny jeans.

Kanda watches him, but mostly just stares at his ass. That was until someone got in his ways and started talking to him. He ignored the women at least tried to. He glared at her sharply. "I am trying to stare at my boyfriends ass now if you would please remove yourself from my presents that would be much appreciated." He said through gritted teeth. The women stared at Kanda in shock and just walked away from him with a scowl on her face.

Allen looked up at kanda shocked and was about to say somthing when the words he said sunk in, causing the younger to look down and blush.

Kanda rolled his eyes and smirked, he leaned against the wall and watched Allen. He saw the male blush and his smirk widened.

Allen looked at the clothes he picked out then kanda, smiling and still slightly blushing he told him, "I'm going to try these on, do you know where the changing room is?"

Kanda nodded and pointed to the back of the store. "In the back to the right." He explained and decide on last minute to just show him, knowing he would get lost.

Allen followed, glad that he was showing him and wouldn't get lost. Once they got there he smiled up at him, "thank you~" he said as he walked to find a empty changing room.

Kanda sat at one of the chairs and waited. "I'd like to see what you look like in them."

Allen nodded, walking into a empty room and closing it behind him, trying on the first outfit which was skinny black jeans with a slim fit t-shirt he walked out, showing kanda this outfit.

**Well i decided chappi one should end there xD the RP continues! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME BEFORE ITS TOO LATER!**

**REMINDER: THERE IS TWO AUTHORS, SO WHEN YOU REVIEW INCLUDE Only5EvenInHeight**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Well here is a new story xD except this has not one, but 2 AUTHORS! We have decided to upload our replies to show you all the great RP were doing!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN DGM! FOR IF WE DID WE WOULD HAVE THE YULLEN PAIRING!**

**AUTHORS: Only5EvenInHeight and Yullen22490**

**NOT EDITED just copy pasted with the deletion of spaces -_-**

**On with the show!**

Kanda sat at one of the chairs and waited. "I'd like to see what you look like in them."

Allen nodded, walking into a empty room and closing it behind him, trying on the first outfit which was skinny black jeans with a slim fit t-shirt he walked out, showing kanda this outfit.

Kanda nodded. "Spin, I want to see it all." He said with a small twirl of his index finger. He was liking what he saw and it was mouth watering, he could not wait to see the back.

Allen chuckled and spun around for him slowly so he could see the whole outfit, hoping he didnt look too bad in it since he hadnt owned anything to his taste and this nice in a long time, 'How do I look?" He asked slightly nervous, not knowing what reaction he was going to get.

Kanda licked his lips. "Tasty, you are getting it, now try on the other!" He said almost in an eager tone.

Allen blushed and nodded, walking back into the dressing room and changing into the next outfit, which was similar but the pants were a little tighter. He walked out and looked at kanda, waiting to see his reaction.

Kanda looked him over and smirked, he liked those pants on him better then the other ones, it felt hardly any imagination. Purring he nodded. He liked them a lot. "Oh yes..."

Allen blushed even deeper at the hunger in his eyes. He walked back into the room and changed back into his clothes, bringing the others out with him he walked up to kanda and smiled, "that's all of them~"

Kanda nodded and pulled Allen to the casher and started to pay with his debt card.

When Allen saw the price his eyes widened, $200?! Allen looked at kanda, "kanda that's too expensive! I can put a few back." he said as he was about to grab a few of the outfits he chose.

Kanda lightly slapped his hands. "Two hundred is nothing, that is just pocket change to me." He explained, it was he as worked for years and has saved up a lot of money, he already owned his house the day he got it and paid off his car. He also owns his own business as well so he was perfectly fine.

Allen pulled his hands back and looked up at kanda wide eyed when he told him 200 was just pocket change. The lady handed Allen the bags with all of the clothes in it, which was 3 bags, and told them to have a nice day.

Kanda looked at Allen. "Now we need to get you some more clothes, shoes, socks, and a upgraded cell phone."

Allen nodded, escpecially excited for the cell phone since he only had a crappy one that was hanging on by a thread.

Kanda grunted and walked to another clothing store, and got Allen boxers, Pj's, socks, muscle tops, shorts, and some other clothes as well. He pilled Allen into the shoe store and let him go at it. "Find yourself, some tennies, books, dress shoes, sandles,and slippers."

Allen smiled, "ok~" he said as he ran to his shoes size, finding the shoes he wanted and fit to what kanda asked him to get. Once he was done finding and trying them on he ran over to kanda, "found them!"

paying for them he carried them for Allen. "Now lets get you a phone, just find one and get it."

Allen nodded and looked at the very first phone that caught his eye: the Iphone 5. He walked over and pointed to it, "is this one too expensive?"

Kanda looked at it. "I said pick a phone." He said. "You have free range, just no cheap crap like you got now."

Allen nodded, looking back at the iPhone, "I would like this one." he said, feeling a bit spoiled but loved it.

Kanda nodded. "Alright, lets get you on my plan."

He smiled and walked up to the counter with kanda, telling the man about what phone he wanted as he nodded and got one out for him, looking at kanda e asked for plan information.

Kanda told him everything the man needed to know.

The man handed Allen the newly activated phone and told them to have a nice day. Allen marvled at the phone, seeing how fancy it was.

Kanda nearly smiled at how cute the boy was being, he sighed happily. "Lets get theses to the car so er can get dinner." His tone was light, but his frown was on his face like normal, he did not look to be pleased, but you could see it in his eyes he was happy.

Allen noticed this and hugged him, "thank you, for everything." he said as he smiled, giving him a quick kiss and walking to the car nodding, "that sounds fun~"

Kanda nodded and walked to the car and opened the truck and placed the bags inside and shut it. He sighed and rubbed his fingers to gain back some form of feeling. Going to the driver seat. Unlocking the car. He walked over towards Allen's side and opened the door for him.

Allen smiled and pecked him on the cheek, "thank you~" he said as he got in, buckling his seatbelt and looked over his new phone. "hey we could probably text each othter during the school day now~"

Kanda closes the door and walked to his side and got him. "I guess you can, but don't take it out during my class or I will take it and you wont get it back for a while." Kanda warned and leaned over and pulled the male into a needy kiss.

Allen kissed back and chuckled, "oh I know you would kanda, and if I did ild probably have to do somthing to get it back."

Kanda sat down in his seat once again and buckled up and started the car. He looked over at Allen. "If you get on your knees and beg, then I just might."

He blushed at the comment, "that would be embarassing" he said as he put the phone in his pocket, wanting to spend his time with his lover and not on his phone. "so where are we going?"

Kanda drove out and smirked. "Just a nice buffet, all you can eat." He explianed, knowing the Boys hunger.

Allen perked up and licked his lips, stomach growling he replied, "sounds fantastic!"

Kanda nodded and turned into a parking lot and got out of the car and into the building. He was pulling Allen along with him and got the seat close to the back in a corner so that no one knew that Moyashi would get attacked later on. That is if the Moyashi behaviored like a good boy.

Allen smelled the air, which smelled like food, and lot of it, "ah, it smells so good in here!" he said as he smiled at kanda, liking the secluded area he chose.

"Okay go get your food." He said with a wave of his hand and went to get himself something small.

Allen happily walked off, grabbing a plate and pilling it with food, from chicken to noodles to deserts. When he got back he waited for kanda before eating,

Kanda came back with a small bowl of soap. He wasn't all that hungry. He just needed a little boost of energy, sense he has not have blood in the last four or so hours. Or maybe longer.

Once kanda was back Allen began to eat, being proper yet fast, enjoying every bite he ate.

Kanda smiled at the boy, and relaxed into the seat, he was glad that he got to spend time with the Moyashi. "Starting this break, I am teaching you how to fight and defend yourself." He said and placed his hand over the scared one. He liked the hand, he loved the way it looked, how it felt and everything about.

Allens eyes widened a bit, suprised at what kanda was saying but didn't protest, only nodded. When Kanda put his hand ontop of his it sent shivers down his spine, in a good way.

Kanda smiled a little and pulled his hand back. "Eat." He said softly and went and got himself more food.

Allen did as he was told, eating his palte full and two other full plates as well. After a while he lost count, but in the end he was full and happy, "That...was...awesome."

Kanda nodded and smiled at the boy. "Glad you thought so, now lets go. I have papers to grade and a test to write out as well as sending home grades for the first period class." He explained and rubbed his face. "Why I wanted to be a teacher to pass the time I will never know." He grunted out boredly.

"ok, and mabye you wanted to become a teacher because you had a feeling i went to that school~" he said as he stood up, streaching and smiling at him, "Thank you for the meal~" He added.

Kanda rolled his eyes and patted his head. "Maybe." He said and smiled ever so slightly and walked toward the car. He had already paid the bill when he walked in. All he had to do was pay for the people.

Allen followed and when he got into the car he sighed contently,havnt acually having been completly full like this in years.

Kanda opened the car door for Allen.

Allen smiled and thanked him as he stepped inside of the car, loving the moment and not wanting it to end.

Kanda closed the door and walked to his side and got in, turning on the vehicle and taking off towards he house. He made sure to follow the speed limit so he could spend some time with Allen. He was holding his hand and driving at the same time. He wanted to cherish the little moments with him.

Allen gladly held his hand as well, wanting to spend every moment he had with him. He thought back to when They were together before he aparently had died, smiling at how they acted the same to each other now, 'i wonder if the red head has anthing more about us...' he thought to himself.

Kanda got into the driveway and turned off the car. He looked at Allen with soft eyes. "If there is anything you need my study is on the bottom floor next to the living room." He said and let go of Allen's hand and grabbed the bags and went into the house.

Allen nodded and stepped out, streaching and closed the door, "Can i study while you grade papers? I would like to be near you..."

Kanda looked at him and nodded. "I don't see why not." He said and pointed to the couch in the room.

He smiled happily and grabbed his backpack, going over and sitting on the couch, pulling out his homework and began to study.

**Well i decided chappi one should end there xD the RP continues! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME BEFORE ITS TOO LATER!**

**REMINDER: THERE IS TWO AUTHORS, SO WHEN YOU REVIEW INCLUDE Only5EvenInHeight**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Well here is a new story xD except this has not one, but 2 AUTHORS! We have decided to upload our replies to show you all the great RP were doing!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN DGM! FOR IF WE DID WE WOULD HAVE THE YULLEN PAIRING!**

**AUTHORS: Only5EvenInHeight and Yullen22490**

**NOT EDITED just copy pasted with the deletion of spaces -_-**

**i am acually typing up here! -le gasp- and you wonder why? WARNING: LEMON! finally xD just warning all of the people who dont like the action xD**

**On with the show!**

Later that night Kanda had fallen asleep at his desk, he had papers stacked up from his students, to teachers, to parents, and some other people. He had fallen asleep on his test that he was suppose to be making.

Allen had also fallen asleep, laying on the couch. When he woke up he noticed it was night time. He got up and looked over at kandas desk, seeing him asleep. He smiled to himself as he walked over and gently shook his lovers shoulder, kissing his cheek and whispering into his ear, "Kanda, you fell asleep."

Kanda snapped up, wide eyed and stared. "What?" He asked, his mind sluggish.

Allen gently rubed his back woth one of his hands, the other on his desk upporting him. He looked at him and chuckled, "You fell asleep."

Kanda nodded and stood up, slowly and his legs buck and he feel back down in the chair. He was dizzy from standing up so fast and the needed blood. He looked at Allen. "Could you do me a favor?"

Allen nodded, looking at his lover worried, "what do I need to do?"

Kanda smiled at him. "Can you go get me a blood packet from the storage, it down the hall from your room, just press your hand to the scanner and it will open."

Allen nodded and ran to the area he told him. When he saw the scanner he put his hand on it but it wouldn't open, saying "access denied." he grunted in frustration and ran back to kanda, seeing he want well he made a hectic decision. "kanda, it wouldn't open." he said, walking over and moving his shirt aside from his neck, "and your In a bad condition, take a little untill your better enough to walk and get a packet."

Kanda grunted and pulled him into his lap and licked the side of the neck. Placing his fangs inside him he drank two mouth fulls and pulled out, he licked the holes and licked his lips and the blood. He placed Allen and the ground and sluggishly made his way to the stairs and nearly tripping on the way.

Allen ran over and helped him up, a little bit of blood running down his neck, "just a little bit more, you can make it!" he cheered his lover on.

Kanda gripped him and chuckled and nodded. "Alright, thanks..." He whispered softly and made it to the door and opened it. He stumbled inside and gripped a random packet and sunk his teeth into to making it pop and get over his hands, face and floor. It for some odd reason made him look cute.

Allen stared at the scene for a bit then chuckled a bit, grabing another packet and handing it to him, finding a cloth and began to mop up the blood, used to the smell.

Kanda took it, he this time opened it and drank it like water. He looked to be in bliss and he looked a lot less pale. Licking his hands and fingers of the blood he purred softly.

Allen smiled over at him, done cleaning the blood off of the ground, "are you better kanda?"

Kanda nodded and stood up, he glance at the boy. "Thank you, I am going to take a shower, you take one as well." He said and went to walk out. "Or you can join me~" He purred and walked to his room.

Allen blushed, deciding wether to or not to. In the end he decided to, walking up to hid lover he muttered the excuse, "to save hot water I will shower with you."

Kanda smirked and looked at him. "Sounds lovely."

Allens blushed deepened as he looked away, "let's just take the shower."

Kanda smirked and followed after him. He stopped and picked up some clothes for the both of them and placed the clothes on the counter next to the skin and started the shower. He turned from the shower and strip himself naked.

Allen did the same, looking at his lover in the naked glory he didnt realize he was staring at the male.

Kanda smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked in a teasing tone, facing the male.

Allen realized he was staring and looked away quickly, "n-no! I wasn't staring!" he said, getting goosebumps from the air in the bathroom."

Kanda smirked and wrapped his arms around the boy and carefully pulled them into the shower.

Allen relaxed into his touch and the feel of the warm water on him. "ahhh…" he sighed as he closed his eyes.

Kanda grabs the soap and starts on Allen's hair and works through it.

Allen hummed and leaned into his touch, loving the way kanda was washing his hair.

Kanda scrapped against the scalp, getting out all the dirt and grim that laid on the head and scalp.

Allen was nice and relaxed, "how did you learn to do this?" he asked, believing he was a professional at this.

Kanda blinked then chuckled after a moment. "I have many secrets my love." He said in a husky tone.

Allen shivered at his tone and looked over at him curious, "like what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know~" He cooed and nipped at his neck. He was hyper from the blood.

Allen groaned and his head lolled down, since he nipped at his weak spot.

Kanda's fingers trailed down his sides and played with the flesh, and kissed his shoulder. "Your so divine."

Allens skin came up with goosepumps where his hands trailed down, he leaned into the man and looked up at him, "you've got this all mixed up, your the divine one here." he turned around so they were facing each other and leaved up, capturing his lips into a gentle kiss.

Kanda pushed him against the wall, hos mouth attacking the others, nipping at the bottom lip.

Allen groaned as he felt the icy cold wall hit his back, gasping into the kiss and allowing the elder to have access.

Kanda mapped his mouth and sucked on his tongue and drank him up.

After a bit he pulled back to catch his breath, holding onto him as the water rushed over them.

Kanda looked him over and oh so lightly ground their hips together.

Allen gasped lightly and put his head into the crook of his neck, panting slightly and not used to the feeling of pleasure. "k-kanda" he groaned out, leaving a light kiss on his neck.

Kanda purred and did it again. He grabbed he boy's legs and put them around his waist.

Allen groaned and hesitantly ground back, enjoying the feeling he was getting.

Kanda grunted and held him close and laid his head on Allen's shoulder. "Need me to stop?"

Allen shook his head quickly, wanting more from him. "n-no… I need more…"

Kanda grunted and turned off the water and took the boy to his bed and laid him down on it.

Allen stated up at him, looking at him through lust lidded eyes. He ran a hand up his arm slowly untill his hand reached his shoulder.

Kanda smiled at the boy, and unwrapped the boy's legs from his waist. "I want to make you mine, and make me yours."

Allen smiled and put the hand that was on his shoulder to his cheek, "then make me yours and then i'll make you mine."

Kanda grunted and kissed the corner of his mouth and then his jaw, slowly kissing down to his waist and stomach, leaving hickies in his wake.

Allen let out sounds of enjoyment as he felt his lover kiss and leave hickies down his body, letting his hands move down to his lovers hair.

Shifting against the boy's body, he made his way to the bundle he looked up at the boy and leaned over and kissed his lips once again. His hand slowly wrapped around the harden flesh and slowly he moved it. Pushing and pulled the flesh.

Allen kissed back, snaking his one of his hands up into his hair and the other and running it down his chest, letting out a moan into the kiss as his member gets pumped.

Pulling away, kissing back down on the neck and going lower. Getting between the knees and laying a kiss on the tender thighs before devouring the harden flesh. Wetting the member with his most lips.

Allens eyes widened as he threw his head back, lettig out a huge moan at the feeling of his member getting engulfed by kandas mouth. He resisted the urge to buck up even though he wanted to.

Kanda dipped hie head farther down to the white hairs and pulled back up, swirling his tongue around the flesh, rubbing against the vein that pushes against the harden skin. Hands toy with the pink buds twisting and rubbing them.

Allens senses were overwhelmed as kanda did all these things at once, his body heating up and pressure building up in his lower abdomen. His head turned from side to side as his hand clenched on the bed sheet and in his hair, getting closer every second.

Kanda slipped his hands down to the sac and slowly played with them, wanting him to explode himself inside his awaiting mouth.

That's exactly what he did. The added sensation was too much, sending his body over the edge as he came into his mouth, curling his toes and his mouth clenched as he let out a huge moan. Once he was done cumming he opened his mouth, panting and looking at the sight below him.

Kanda had pulled away for when Allen had exploded, sending the white cream down his face and chest. "Well that was certainly surprising." He said and started to wipe it off with his finger and have his treat. "Simply divine."

If allens face wasn't flushed due to there activities he would be blushing. He hid his face in embarassment and also his his eyes from the erotic sight before him.

Cleaning his face and chest, he looked down at Allen. He got off the bed and went to the drawer and pulled out some lube and some condoms. He was going to prepare the boy and safe sex.

When Allen heard kanda walk of he thought he did somthing wrong, moving the hands from his face he looked over at his lover in question as he looked through the drawer. Seeing him pull out some lube and condoms his eyes widened slighty, nervous about how they were going all the way but excited at the same time, wanting it, "kanda" he slightly moaned out, calling to him.

Kanda looked back at him, a look of bliss on his face. He padded over towards him and got onto the bed, he placed the items beside the boy and leaned over and kissed his lips.

Allen kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck and mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

Kanda smiled and pulled back a little. "Do you wish to go this far?" He asked softly.

Allen smiled back, nodding reasuringly, "I do wish to go this far, and only with you."

Kanda smiled at him, this smile was not half way or a twitch, it was a true smile. Filled with utmost love for him, his eyes held a soft glow to them. "Allen..." He whispered and placed his head down against Allen's chest for a moment and laid a loving kiss over the echo'ed beat. "If you ever want to stop, just tell me alright?" He whispered softly. His eyes still holding such love and happiness.

When allen saw all the happiness in his lovers eyes it wiped away any doubt he had in his system, "alright, I will." he said, enjoying the moment between them. He put a hand into his lovers cheek and leaned up, giving him a reassuring kiss and bekoned for them to continue. He was ready to give all he had to his lover, and he knew he felt the same way.

Kanda smiled and grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up really well. He leaned his hand down and rubbed his finger against the entrance. Relaxing the ring of muscle.

Allen relaxed into the mans touch, getting ready for the first finger he grabbed kandas face with both of his hands and pulled him up into a deep kiss.

Kanda pushed his finger passed the ring and kissed him back all at the same him. Moving his finger inside to stretch out the muscle.

Allen groaned into the kiss, holding the male tighter as he got used to the feeling of the first finger, losening up his hold and opens his eyes in the kiss, wanting to see his lover.

Kanda smiled at his lover and nuzzled the side of his face and added a second finger.

Allen squeezed his eyes shut, taking in deep breaths as the fingers moved in him. After a bit the pain subsided and he started to feel the pleasure, kissing his cheek and down to the inside of his neck.

Kanda smiled and added another finger to him, he made sure for the third finger to to stay still for a minute. "Allen...I love you..."

Allen tensed up a bit as he felt pain shoot up at the third finger. He looked up at kanda and smiled, loving those words, "I love you too… yuu." he said an he relaxed and was getting ready.

Kanda hummed and started to stretch him out once again.

Allen moaned as the fingers moved inside him, his back arching and eyes going wide when they found that one spot in him, groaning out, "ah! T-there!"

Kanda smirked and hit him in that spot a few times before pulling out his fingers. Going for the condom, he opened it up and pulled it on. Making sure it was on correctly he lubed up the condom and slowly made his way to Allen and lined himself up. "May I?"

Allen looked up at him and nodded, wanting him to thrust into him and claim him, "yes." ::sorry for the late reply! My phone was being stupid -_-::

Kanda slid inside him, groaning at the heat as his member was engulf in the tight muscles. "Oh god..."

Allens eyes shut as he felt kanda enter him, not expecting it to hurt this much as a tear ran down his face, his grip on the bed sheets increased.

Looking down at Allen, I lean over and kiss along his face. Trying to distract him from the pain of him being stretched like he was.

Allen opened his eyes and smiled at him, "I-I'm fine." he said as he moved his hips experimently.

Kanda hissed in pleasure as the warmth rubbed against his member. "So tight...so fucking hot..." He grunted out and have a tiny thrust of his hips.

Allens member twitched hearing those words, making him all the more hornier and let out a low deep moan as he felt the tint thrust, "y-you can move more."

Kanda waisted no started thrusting slowly and carefully. He loved Allen and knees it was his first time. He wanted Allen to feel special and looked.

Allen was looking up at kanda, the pain turning into pleasure. He let out sounds of enjoyment as he leaned up and wrapped his arms around his neck, "p-please… m-move faster!" he whispered into his lovers ear, not really having the ability to speak loud.

Kanda grunts and angles himself and started to pound into the small being. His good grinding and thrusting into the tight heat. He was holding the boy by his hip hips.

Allen threw his head back in ectasy as his sweet spot was hit, moaning and holding onto him as that spot got hit repeatly, feeling the pleasure increase.

Kanda growled as he tightened around him. He pulled the boy closer to him and his face drew near his Moyashi's neck. He lightly bit at his neck and suddenly plunged his fangs into the soft spot. His venom dripping him into the wound. His eyes were the color if blood. He was marking his mate and turning him. He made sure to make his bite pleasurable. Reaching down he started to fist the weeping cock.

Allen gasped as he felt kanda bite him, the usual pain was replaced with a weird tingling pleasure. When he felt his member get pumped all the feelings were too much, steaming out his lovers name he came into his hand and onto there stomachs.

Kanda came as well, he pulled out of him and say up with a shaky body. Taking off the condom he placed it in a paper bag. He curled up against Allen and looked his bites, healing them.

Allen shivered as he felt kanda pull out of him, feeling relaxed and catching his breath from his orgasm. When kanda came over and snuggled up to him he snuggled back, feeling him lick the wounds that were on his neck. There was a weird prickly sensation in his neck and it felt like it was slowly spreading, not knowing what it was he just assumed it was a after feeling from the activities they just did, not knowing he was turning.

Kanda chuckled and nuzzled his neck and missed it. Closing his eyes, he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them. "Rest and sleep, for tomorrow will be a brand new day for you." He whispered, hinting that he had done something but nothing was revealed.

Allen nodded, smiling and not getting the double meaning of what he said and nuzzled into the blanket and his lover, "good night kanda… no. Goodnight yuu…" he said as he slowly fell asleep

Kanda smiled and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He had a smile on his face and his fangs peeked out of his lips, slightly dripping with venom. He would not realize what her had done to his Moyashi until tomorrow.

::time skip~::

Allen slowly woke up to his throat burning with thirst. He groaned and put a arm over his eyes, feeling that he was more sensitive than usual.

Allen slowly woke up to his throat burning with thirst. He groaned and put a arm over his eyes, feeling that he was more sensitive than usual.

Kanda opened his eyes and looked at the boy in his arms. "How are you feeling Moyashi?" He asked, he kissed his jaw before sitting up and moving the joints in his body. He had slept in an odd position and he was sore.

Allen moved his arm and smiled at him, "I'm good, just sore and oddly really thirsty." he said as he slowly sat up, his skin paler than before and not noticing he was cooler than usual, "I'm going to get some water."

The older nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower that he had not been able to finish last night sure to a sexy Moyashi. Turning on the hot water her steps in and started in his hair.

Allen slowly got up and massaged his lower back, putting on a pair of boxers and a unbuttoned dress shirt he walked downstairs to get a drink of water, grabbing a cup and filling it. When he took a drink he coughed and set it down, 'why did the water not help but only increase this feeling?' he thought to himself as he sat down on the floor, ignoring the pain in his back and looked up at the celeing, not knowing what was wrong with him.

Kanda had finished his shower and got his house coat on and walked down stairs and saw the Moyashi. "Allen are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down beside him. He placed his hand on his forehead and frowned. He was a bit cold, but nothing to serious. He checked his pulse and stared wide at Allen. He fell backwards and felt chest tighten with guilt and pain. "No, what have I done..."

Allen looked athim questionly and got up, walking over to him and looking at himm worried, "Are you ok?" he asked as he knelt down to be eye level with him.

"I'm so sorry Allen...your no longer human..." He said, years gathering in his eyes. He was horrible...He had taken the boys life away and he had taken his innocence. He was sick, he placed his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes to stop himself from sobbing.

Allen looked at him questionly and decided to feel his pulse. After a bit of trying to find it he realized that he didn't have one anymore. He was at shock buy seeing the older male like this broke his heart. Ignoring the dryness in his throat he pulled him into a hug he held him close and whispered, "don't feel bad, this just means I can be with you longer. I gave myself to you last night on my own will, so please don't feel bad…" he said, getting teary eyed knowing his lover was probably in a world of pain right now and there was nothing he could do to help him.

Kanda started at him, wrapping his arms around the thin waist. He pulled the boy into his lap and not his own wrist and held out out for him. He wanted the boy to gain his strength. "Drink, it will help." He whispered softly. He felt his heart shatter when he felt the Luke warm skin. He knew that this was as cold as he was going to get. Since he was the one that bit him and he did not let Allen drink his blood. Her was going to be a halter. Half vampire hall half human.

Allen looked at Kanda then his wrist, his mind telling him not to drink but his body telling him to. He hesitantl took his wrist and selt fangs in his moulh. He slowly brought the wrist up and sunk his fangs in, enjoying how it qunched his thirst but at the same time hated it.

Kanda ran his fingers through his hair. He hummed softly, he kissed the boy on the head and held him close. He could not believe that he had turned his lover into a blood thirsty monster like himself. A few years slid down his cheek. Leaning his head back he tell relaxed. "Take as much as you need."

Allen didnt reply, he just drank. Not taking very much he pulled away and looked up to see his lover have tears streaming down his face. Looking at them sadly he wiped them away with his hands and looked at him, 'Dont be sad. Im still me, you did nothing wrong." he said, trying to comfort his lover in hopes it would make him feel better.

**Well i decided this chapter should end there xD the RP continues! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME BEFORE ITS TOO LATER!**

**REMINDER: THERE IS TWO AUTHORS, SO WHEN YOU REVIEW INCLUDE Only5EvenInHeight**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Well here is a new story xD except this has not one, but 2 AUTHORS! We have decided to upload our replies to show you all the great RP were doing!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN DGM! FOR IF WE DID WE WOULD HAVE THE YULLEN PAIRING!**

**AUTHORS: Only5EvenInHeight and Yullen22490**

**NOT EDITED just copy pasted with the deletion of spaces -_-**

**I realized that throughout this there are words deleted and extra words, I AM sorry xD**

**i am acually typing up here! -le gasp- and you wonder why? WARNING: LEMON! finally xD just warning all of the people who dont like the action xD**

**Sorry i have not been able to delete anything! ive been super busy and i hope this doesnt chase you away from the story!**

**On with the show!**

Kanda looked at him and nuzzled his hands. "I took you away from every thing without thinking about how you would feel."

5:05pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

"I feel fine as long as you dont leave me, thats all i ask for. I dont care what i have to do or sacrafice, because in the end it will be worth it, so do not blame yourself." He said, looking at kanda straight in the eyes smiling at him, "Promise me you wont blame yourself."

5:12pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda sighed and placed his face in his shoulder and clenched the boys shirt. "I'll try..." He whispered.

5:13pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen patted his back and held him close, "We will still go to school like normal, mostly everything will be normal. Now lets get ready for school." He said as he looked down at his lover and smiled

5:21pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda sighed. "You cannot go to school for at least a week, you are newly turned which means your instincts will come out and attack anyone that dares come near yourself and I...and since you area halter your going to be out of controllers most part." He explained. Kissinger boys forehead he stood up and pulled him to the room with the scanner he downloaded Allen into the code and walked in. He grabbed a few packets and handed four to Allen, Allen had each different blood type in his hand. "Suck them down and find one you like." Grabbing the type O from Tue shelf he walk away towards his room to get dressed.

5:28pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen sighed and nodded, knowing not to argue with kanda since he had been through all of this before. He followed kanda to the room and saw him program his information in, seeing the door open he followed kanda in. When kanda handed him the blood packets and told him to drink he wanted a couple questions answered beofre he drank, "what's the difference between a half vampire and a normal vampire?" asking his question he picked up the first packet and began to drink.

5:38pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda looked at him. "Well you can go out side without worrying about your skin burning to a crisp without a certain lotion." He started. He grabbed a vile and started to rub it in. The liquid was clear. "You can also go longer without blood but your instincts are more deadly then a pure, and last but not least you are not as cold." He express some happiness. "Your heart will only beat when you go into heat." He said add an after thought.

5:53pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

"go into heat?" he asked, already done with the first packet and going onto the second, nor even realizing how fast he was drinking them.

5:57pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda nodded and looked at him. "Vampires are more instinctive then humans, we are powered like animals are, during spring we go into heat, and in the beginning of winter we go into heat. But in some cases, we go into heat about four times a year for a week." He explained softly and looked him over. "I can control my urges, since I am a full fledged," he rubbed the lotion over his chest and his stomach. He liked to be careful with his skin and the sun. "you are only a halter your urges will be hard to control and you'll be well intent of getting it." He explained.

6:02pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen nodded, letting the information sink in, "…so since it's the beginning of winter will I go into heat?" he asked, already half way through the third packet.

6:10pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda nodded. "Yes and you will be staying home than two, I am not taking chanced with you sleeping with another by accident." He said and slipped on some boxers and then slowly the rest of his clothes that he had set out. "I will be bringing you the homework that you have missed."

The maid had gotten Kanda's supplies ready for work and the other was busy making breakfast for him, they knew that Kanda was a vampire they cared for there master deeply, after all he did pick them up off the street, literally. Master Kanda was always bring home the homeless and helping them get on there feet, giving them education and a job as well as home. He never expected to repaid, he was always surprised that he was visited by the others. They knew that they were always welcome home.

Lavi looked over the streets, the sun was slowly coming up and it as getting cold out. Looking over he saw a few people getting to work. He smiled and steadily made his way home to his lover, Lenalee. She was still the sweetest girl he had ever met. Still the same, but when she was blood thirsty she was completely different, and after she would calm down she would cry after realizing what she had done. He had started using blood packets that he got from Kanda, Lenalee seemed a lot more happy with them. They even tasted better and no more fires or missing people.

6:22pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen nodded, finishing the last packet and looked down to realize he drank it all. Disturbed by the fact he drank all that blood so fast he picked up the empty packets, going over and throwing them away. As kanda was getting dressed he lunged forward and hugged him tightly, looking up at him, "I love you, please be safe." he said as he leaned up, capturing his lips into a gentle kiss.

Cross ched as he stomped at a skull, feeling it crush under his boot and saw the body turn to sand, getting blown away in the wind. He took out a flask and took a deep swig, putting it away and pulling out a cigarette. Lighting it he che'd and walked off to the nearest inn, wanting to wash off the blood and get in bed with the nearest hooker.

6:26pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be home soon, I do only have four classes." He explained and unwrapped his arms. "I want you too relax okay, after eating breakfast I want you to take a hot bath and use some oil, it is in the blue bottle it is a muscle relaxer." He said and patted the boys, head. Giving him one last kiss he walked out of the room, grabbing his case and bento from the maid at the door he walked to the car and took off.

6:35pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen nodded, listening to his lover and nodding, seeing him walk out of the house. He sighed and wondering what he should make himself for breakfast, not remembering there were maids in the house.

6:40pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

The maid looked at Allen. "Master Allen, there is food already laid out on the table for you." She said, her name was Narnia, she was nineteen years old. She was left out on the street by her mother and father when she was younger and Kanda found her. She knew the man like the back of her hand.

Kanda made it to work and started on the getting his assignments ready.

6:46pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen jumped at the voice and turned around, seeing her and held a hand over his chest, "oh my, you scared me!" he laughed, giving her a smile, "and you don't need to call me master, just call me Allen."

Cross walked into the school and leaned in the doorway of the art room, knocking on the side smirking, "long time no see."

6:47pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda looked at Cross and hissed. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The maid nodded. "If that is what you wish Allen then so it shall be."

6:55pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Cross took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew the smoke out, smirking at him still he dropped it on the ground, "I didn't even know you were here, I just came to check on my idiot aprentice. He dosent want to be near me but with the legal documents I have to check up on him." he grumbled out.

Allen smiled and walked into the dining room, "you don't have to be all formal, just be yourself~" he sat down and began to eat.

7:00pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

The maid nodded and walked from the room with a bow.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "That's because your a sick selfish bastard, and I cannot believe that in this time he is actually your son, it is quite unnerving." Kanda said and leaned back into his chair. "How did it happen again, oh yes, you found a lovely women who had soft silky brown hair and blue eyes and fucked her without a condom and ended up with Allen nine months later." He hissed.

7:07pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen ate happily, enjoying the food.

Cross glared at kanda, "at least I took the brat in when mana and her died! Seeing you've met Allen I'll just ask and not see him, how's the brat." he said as he took his flask out and took a drink.

7:08pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda looked at him and sighed. "He is now one of us." I stated bluntly.

7:13pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Cross was silent for a moment then sighed, "what a shocker." he said sarcasticly, "and I'm guessing you did the honors?"

Allen finished the food and streached, helping take the plates to the kitchen and washing them up.

7:15pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

"Better than you doing it, or would you have rather Lavi do it?" He asked almost wanted to tell the man that he lied and Lavi was the one who had done it with his son. He already knew that Lavi and Cross did not get along very well, do to there similar personalities.

7:18pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Cross ched and streched, "whatever, I'll check in later." he said as the bell rang and he walked off.

Allen took a bath and used the muscle relaxent like kanda told him, falling asleep in the warm bath.

7:19pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda smirked and started on the board and got to work. He passed out the test made the students get to work.

7:22pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

::time skip?::

7:23pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

(Sure)

7:26pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen was alseep in the bathtub, dreaming and calling out to his lover in his sleep.

7:29pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda walked into the front door, he kicked off his shoes, and handed the suitcase to the maid and went to his room. He needed blood. He felt a headache pounding at his chest and he was not in the greatest moods. His last class was a killer he finally realized that the women was flirting with him.

7:35pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen was still asleep in the bath water, which wasent warm anymore. A tear went down his face, dreaming that kanda was leaving him.

Sunday

2:40am

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Walking to his room, he looked around for Allen. Seeing that the door way open to the bathroom he walked in and see that Allen was asleep.

Sunday

8:37am

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen was curled up next to the side of the bathtub, his head rested on his arms and slightly shivering.

9:05am

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda chuckled ever so slightly and picked him up from the tub and wrapped him up in a towel and placed him in the bed and took off the towel and tucked the blankets over him.

9:09am

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at him, "welcome home kanda!" he said sleeply as he sat up and pulled the older male into a hug.

Sunday

12:14pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kissing the boys neck, he wrapped his arms his arms around the shaky meal male.

12:25pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen smiled and tilted his head to the side, letting the elder have access and enjoying the attention.

1:39pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda pulled away and laid down on the boy, her place his head on the boy 's chest and held him close to him. "Had a nice nap?" He asked in a teasing tone.

1:46pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen blushed and looked down at him, noticing the teasing tone, "I did, how was your day?" he said as he ran his fingers through his lovers hair.

2:53pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda pulled away for a moment and pulled out his pony tail and laid back down. "It was good, last period was a bitch, I hate that class." He whispered and cuddled the boy, he placed Allen's hands in his hair wanting the attention of those fingers once again. "How was yours?"

4:04pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen ran his fingers through his hair again, this time it was easier, "it was ok, ate breakfast and slept." Allen felt a weird dizziness consume his head and tried to ignore it.

4:08pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda purred, his body consumed in a relaxed haze. "That's good." He whispered. "How are you feeling, have you had anything to drink while I was at work?"

6:03pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen shook his head, "no, I haven't." the dizziness came back stronger this time, causing him to stop petting his hair to will it away. ::omg I have a new FF idea!::

6:10pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

(Oh? tell meeh!))

Kanda looked up at him and sat up, he pulled the boy into his arms, and held out his wrist for him. "Bite."

6:14pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allens instincts took over as he bit down, sucking his blood. ::yullen little mermaid version. Not exact to it bit simillar::

6:15pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

:Oooh sounds good!::

Kanda winced a little and rubbed Allen's head and encouraged him to feed.

6:25pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

A couple tears went down his face as he drank, knowing he was causing him pain. ::sorry if my replies come late, I'm sneaking this xD and thanks ^^::

6:26pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

(Okay! :3) Kanda smiled at him and wiped away the tears and started to whispers sweet things to him, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, just drink..." He whispered softly.

6:32pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen continued to drink for a couple minutes then pulled away, licking the wound and looking up at him.

6:33pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips, stealing the blood dribble down his lips.

6:37pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

He kissed back, holding onto him. The kiss causing him to go dizzy.

6:38pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda pulled away and looked at him. "Are you alright?" He asked, he placed his hand on his forhead.

6:47pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen nodded and leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and smiling.

6:48pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

(What wrong with him?)

6:51pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

::nothing ^^ he nodded, so he's alright~::

6:53pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

(okay)

Kanda nodded and lifted himself from the bed, he got into some more comfortable clothes. He looked at the male on the bed and hummed softly. He pulled on a shirt and walked to where his case was and walked back over and handed Allen his folder. "Your homework."

7:12pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen sighed and opened the case up, showing the papers he had to do. "thank you." he looked back up and smiled at kanda, showing his appreciation.

7:13pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda smirked. "You have to guess my assessment..." He purred softly.

7:23pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen blushed and looked up at him, "well can you give me a hint?"

7:27pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda smirked and looked at his Moyashi with amusement. "Oh you should know what it is."

7:32pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen looked at him questionly but had a vague idea of what he had in mind. "well I have a few ideas, but you need to help me know the real one~"

7:36pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda smiled. "Tell me what you think..." He said and crawled up onto the bed and laid down on the bed in front of him.

7:43pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen smiled innocently back and crawled over to him on the bed, their faces barley away from each other, "I think it has somthing to do with the both of us." he whispered seductivly.

7:44pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda smiled. "Your close." He whispered softly.

7:55pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen leaned in more so there lips were almost touching, whispering softly back, "how close?"

8:02pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

"Pretty darn close..." he whispered and his eyes narrowed.

(dinner)

8:10pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

::ok~ my phones freaking -_-:: Allen chuckled lightly, coming up with a plan to tease his lover, "well, I need help with the rest~::

8:23pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

(Back)

Kanda smiled and looked at his lovers lips. "Maybe I will, but you have to give me something to help you."

8:32pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen smiled back and looked at his lovers eyes, "what do I have to do?

8:33pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

"A kiss." He whispered and lightly brushed his lips against him.

8:48pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen leaned in and gave his lover a gentle kiss, not breaking away but closing his eyes, waiting to see what kanda would do.

8:49pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda smiled into the kiss, it was tender and sweet. He pulled back and looked at him. "What do you need help with Mr. Walker?"

8:52pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen looked back and smirked, "well, I need to know what I need to make up what I missed in class today Mr. Kanda." he replied, wondering what game his lover was playing at.

9:27pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

"I am sure you can get it, it is desire." He said and winked before walking off and out of the room.

9:33pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen sat there, slowly processing what he just said. Once he got it he ruffled his hair, confused, "what do you mean?!" he said out loud.

9:36pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda heard the male from the hall. Chuckling he got a packet of pool, well a few of them and walked back to the bedroom and handed a few to Allen. "Lust, love, crush, sex, and lovemaking." He said, "you have to put it in the drawing, painting, or whatever." He bit into the packet of blood and took a few sips.

9:40pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen blushed deeply as he opened a packet and began to drink, "I'm supposed to draw that?! That's embarrasing…"

9:41pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda nodded. "Of course. It made my first period have sexual tensions." He snickered.

9:46pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

"kanda!" Allen chuckled out in a playful tone, "well I can't draw that, it would get me in a bad mood."

9:47pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

"I can always 'fix' that bad mood." He mewled and licked his lips looking up and down on Allen.

9:49pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen looked away, still feeling kandas eyes basiclly rape his body. He took another drink unable to think of a reply.

9:51pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda crackled and finished his packet. He was in a good mood after seeing Allen. Placing the bag in the Biowaste basket by the bed. He looked over the math he had to do and glared at it. 'Fucking Geometry...' He thought darkly.

9:54pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen finished his as well and sighed, looking at the homework, "well I should get started, after all it won't get done by it's self."

9:56pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda nodded and kissed his forehead. "I am going to get my work done, use your cell phone to call me if you need me." He explaiend.

10:00pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen nodded and sat up, grabbing the pen on the table by the bed and began to work on his homework.

10:01pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda finally left to room to his study and did what he had to do.

10:07pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

::time skip~::

Allen sighed as he put down his pencil and art supplies. He had finished the rest of the class periods long ago and left his art to do last. He looked at the final product, showing himself being held by kanda after activities ::like your profile pic:: he got up and streached, realizing he wasent in any clothes. Blushing he grabed a pair of boxers and the first shirt he could find, which was a dress shirt. Leaving it unbuttoned he walked out of the room and down to the study, knocking at the entrance he looked over, "kanda?"

10:09pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda looked at the door. He lifted his glasses up to his face. "Come in." He said and leaned back into the office seat.

10:17pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen walked in and not looking at him handed over the drawing, "I'm here to turn in my project." he said, trying his best to hide the blush.

10:18pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda nodded and grabbed the picture and looked over it. He was amazed by it. "Hmm, I like it." He said and placed it on his desk. "I'm going to give you an A." He said and placed it in his grade on the computer.

10:20pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen looked over at him and smiled, "I'm glad you like it~"

10:44pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda smiled at the boy and nodded, he handed the picture back. "Place it in the bedroom, I would like to frame it later."

10:55pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen nodded and left, walking to the bedroom he places it on the dresser when he got a sharp pang through his head. Wincing he knelt down and gripped his head, feeling himself get lost into his instincts.

10:57pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda went back to work, he was typing away at his computer, he was sending letters to some students parents about their behavior.

11:00pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen tried to fight against the feeling but in the end it won over, his eyes glowing a blue instead of red he walked out of the room and stumbled down the hallway.

11:03pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda blinked when he heard a few stumbles, he looked upward and frowned, taking off his glasses he placed them on desk. Walking from his study he went up stares. "Allen are you alright?" He called out, making his way towards the top of the stairs.

11:07pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen didn't rely as he kept walking, not knowing what his body was doing but he needed help. Fighting against whatever was happening he was able to mumble out, "kanda?"

11:08pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda looked at the boy, his eyes wide when he saw how blue his eyes were. "Allen?"

11:13pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen didn't respond as his body walked forward, his heart beating and he licked his lips slightly. Deep down Allen was trying to fight off the feelings, afraid of what was happening. He kept calling out to him but no words came out of his mouth.

11:19pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda stared at him, he felt a sudden heat coil in his stomach, growling, his eyes, burned with crimson. He hissed at the boy, and growled. "Mate."

11:23pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen nodded, letting out a light growl back as he walked up to him, only a few inches away from his face, letting him have permission to use his body.

11:26pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda sniffed his neck and face a little, checking to see if he had been touch. Nipping at his neck, he picked up the boy bridle style and headed towards the bedroom, he kicked it opened and laid it down on the bed. He could seem the boy's scent, it was intoxicating. Closing the door, he pinned the boy to the bed. Things were about to get very bloody between them.

11:31pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen sniffed as well, taking in the intoxicating sent as he got pinned down. Wanting to be able to move and ravish the other he squirmed slightly.

11:35pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda released the boy so that he may move and pulled him on top of him. He licked the boy's shoulder and neck, loving the taste of the skin.

11:38pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen let out a light purr of enjoyment as he moved his neck, knowing to let the elder have access first.

11:38pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda nipped the flesh and sucked on it, marking him. He pulled away and laid down on the bed. Letting the younger explore.

11:47pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

And that's just what Allen did. He first took in the scent at his neck, licking in a circle and nipping at it just enough for blood to trickle out. Licking it up he lightly trailed his fangs lower untill he got to the shirt, growling in frustration.

12:12am

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

I'm so scare right now

Today

3:55am

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda arched himself and took off the shirt. He place of on the floor somewhere. He relaxed into the bed. His arms beside him in a tension free way. "Mate...my little mate..."

Today

7:18am

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen purred in approval and trailed his fangs lower, leaving laughter scratch marks across his skin. When he got to the pants he unbuttoned them quickly and pulled them down, revealing his length. ::why? -worried-::

Today

1:34pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda smirked and watched with half closed eyes. :I just had a small panic attack.:

2:26pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen didn't waste any time as his instincts did as they pleased, taking kandas member into his mouth all in one go and bobbed his head, taking his tounge and putting pressure on the vein as he went down and would tongue the silt when he was up.

Kanda bucked his hips a little and held him by his hair. Tugging on the strains.

3:37pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen loved the way kanda was tugging at his hair, turning him on even more he growled around him, sucking and tounging around his head, pulling up and nipping at the tip he looked up at kanda, his glowing blue eyes piercing into his crismon.

3:40pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda pulled him up into a kiss, biting the lips until they bled.

3:44pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen kissed back, biting at his lips as well. He dragged his nails down the elders back as they kissed, wanting the older to take him roughly and as harshly as possible.

3:49pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda flipped them over, roughly ripping off his clothes and biting, nipping, and licking at his body. Picking up the boy by the legs, he angled himself and thrusting in.

3:55pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allens eyes widened as his back arched, letting out a noise between a growl and a purr. He leaned up and bit at kandas neck, licking at the blood that seeped out as he felt enjoyment as kanda thrusted into him.

4:00pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda growled and leaned over him. He growled and slammed into the boy, his member rubbing against the heat.

4:05pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen let out sounds of enjoyment as he was being hammered into, his insides churning in pleasure and his instincts going wild, wanting more pain and wanted blood. His nails dug into kandas back, moving his hips so they were meeting him, causing his thrusts to have more power.

4:10pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

The older scratched at Allen's skin, digging his nails into his wounds and then licking the blood of his nails. He pushed the male into the bed, he angled himself and slammed harder and faster into him. His teeth biting at the Moyashi's chest.

4:20pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

The sensations were too much for allens body and since this was his first time in heat he didn't have much stamina. Within a couple thrusts against his prostate he came over there stomachs, panting and withering he bit his lover fully on the neck and drank, digging his fangs in deep.

4:31pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda cummed inside Allen as his muscle tightened around his member. Groaning he arched his back and neck.

4:35pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen felt the older climax inside him and pulled back, licking at the wound healing it and falling back, panting and his eyes returning to their original silver.

4:39pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda pulled out of him and laid beside him. Pulling him to his chest, he bit his lovers neck and sucked his blood.

4:42pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen tilted his head, letting the older have access, his mind beoming clear and his body coming back to his control. His heart beat slowed and eventually stoped, back to it's non beating self.

4:50pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda finished and looked the bites healing them. Pulling the blanket over them, he cuddled the boy. His eyes going back to their normal blue shade.

5:05pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen snuggled up to him, his senses back to normal, "…I'm sorry if I hurt you." Allen mummered, dissapointed in himself for losing control like that.

5:17pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda smiled and kissed his temple. "I was not hurt, but pleasures greatly." He whispered and strokes over Allen's skin. Loving how soft and smooth it was.

5:33pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen blushed and hid his face into his chest. "so that's what it's like to be in heat."

5:39pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda smirked. "No, as it goes by you get more sensitive and more out of control." He explained, "I will most likely wake up with you riding me, pleasuring your self."

5:58pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen looked up at him confused, "then what was I going through?"

6:04pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

"That it's just before it happens like warning."

6:07pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

"so I will go through this again soon?"

6:09pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

"For the next few days or weeks who knows, every one is different."

6:19pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

"I see…" Allen got lost into thought and didn't even notice his body had already healed the scratch wounds from there previous activity.

6:25pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda played with the silver hair and kissed his temple, closing his eyes he lays down flush against him and the bed, falling into a deep sleep.

6:32pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen snuggled into him, slowly falling asleep next to him.

::timeskip~::

Allen slowly woke up to his lover next to him. He looked at the time and saw that he woke up early, early enough to go to school.

6:39pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda remained asleep, cuddled into his lover. A smile gracing his lips.

7:17pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen smiled at the sight and leaned over, gently kissing him on the lips, "come on kanda, time to wake up~"

7:19pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda frowned in his sleep and his his face in the pillow wanting to sleep some more.

7:22pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen knew his lover was stubborn so he came up with a plan, "kanda~" he whispered seductivly and kissed from the back of his neck to his ear, "time to wake up~"

7:28pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda groaned and made a cute mewling sound. He opened his eyes and looked at the boy. "Moyashi!" He whined. His face was sleepy and pouty.

7:49pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen blushed at the sight and smiled, brushing his lips past his ear, "come on, we have to go to school~ I'll give you a reward if you do~"

8:22pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda groaned and slid from the bed. "You have to stay home." He said softly.

8:28pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen pouted, "please? I'll make sure to keep under control, and if I feel like I can't I'll come to you imediatly!"

8:30pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda looked at him, thinking it over a few minutes. "You can go to school...tomorrow." He said, his tone leaveing no argument.

8:36pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen sighed and nodded, "ok… I'm going to miss you." he looked at him with his lower lip puched out laying on the bed.

8:38pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda looked at the tempting offer laying out for him. "Put that lip away before I miss a day of work." He said, feeling his blood risk to his groin.

8:48pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen sighed, pulling his lip back a bit but still slightly out, "ok~"

8:58pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Feeling his body twitch, he looked at the boys back, grabbing his phone he tested Komui, and closed his phone. He turned back and looked at Allen with a animal like grin.

9:10pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen gulped and let out a nervous chuckle, "k-kanda, what's with the grin?"

9:12pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Crawling towards him, he gets onto the bed and gets on top of Allen. "You and I will be in this room for a while."

9:14pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen smiled at him, slightly afraid of his lovers intentions, "o-ok, then lets snuggle and mabye watch somthing on tv."

9:20pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda rolled his eyes and laid down beside him and handed him the remote top the t.v., "find a channel I am going to get some blood packets, which type do you want?"

9:26pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

"I don't care, there all good to me." he said, looking at him then to the tv, mentally smirking that he was able to persuade Kanda from fucking him into the bed. He brought his legs up so he could rest his chin onto his knees, holding his legs close to him he watched the tv.

9:31pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda walked out of the room named and went toward the blood room, looking they'll through the packets he counts them, he makes a note to have get more. Having ten in all, he walks to the bedroom.

9:34pm

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen looke up at kanda and smiled. He had been thinking and he now thought was the time to ask him, "kanda… I know you don't like the man. But can we go see your friend with all the information on us? I have a feeling he is hiding somthing…"

9:37pm

Expand

Show Images

**Yuu Kanda**

Kanda sighed and handed him for packets. "I can have him come over here." He grumbled and sucked the blood noisily. It is his form of pouting.

Today

6:37am

Expand

Show Images

**Allen Walker**

Allen smiled and scooted over to him, leaning his head onto the other mans shoulder and began to drink one of the packets, "we don't need to have a friendly chat with him, all we want is the information. Once he's gone we'll be alone again."

**Well i decided this chapter should end there xD the RP continues! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME BEFORE ITS TOO LATER!**

**REMINDER: THERE IS TWO AUTHORS, SO WHEN YOU REVIEW INCLUDE Only5EvenInHeight**


	10. Chapter 10

IM so sorry! this is officially over! My friend and i got bored with the fanfic so were starting anew and i dont have the time to copy, paste, and post so im sorry :( if anybody likes this enough to adopt this and continue be my guest! you have to message me first though and i have to discuss with my partner in crime! So again im sorry and i hope you enjoyed this fanfic!

And there my friend is the end of the original story and now it is my turn to write the chapters for this story and help it progress along. Feel free to give your input on what I should do next I am always open to suggestions! :) NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!


End file.
